Pre-wedding
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Persiapan pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan, ternyata tidak semudah dan semulus yang dibayangkan. Sebelum menuju akhir yang bahagia, harus ada perjalanan yang sulit dan penuh perjuangan. Tapi, bukankah semua akan terbayar dengan hidup bersama selamanya?/HunHan fic, a very looonggg oneshoot!


**Tittle** : Pre-wedding

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : HunHan

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Summary** : Persiapan pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan, ternyata tidak semudah dan semulus yang dibayangkan. Sebelum menuju akhir yang bahagia, harus ada perjalanan yang sulit dan penuh perjuangan. Tapi, bukankah semua akan terbayar dengan hidup bersama selamanya?

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!** Perhatikan, Fic ini mengandung lebih dari 18 ribu kata! **18K+ words**! Jadi, jika anda ingin membacanya, silahkan mencari **tempat yang nyaman**. Selamat membaca dan semoga tidak bosan~

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

 **.**

Luhan tak berhenti tersenyum saat ini. Padahal tak ada satupun hal dihadapannya yang tengah ia lakukan yang bisa membuatnya sangat gembira dan tersenyum lebar seperti ini. Tapi kejadian tadi malam, aduuhhh, wajahnya memanas hanya dengan memikirkannya. Akhirnya, setelah hampir 5 tahun ia dan kekasihnya menjalin hubungan, mereka resmi bertunangan.

Tangan kiri Luhan terangkat, membawanya sejajar dengan wajahnya, dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Ah, cincin yang kini melingkar dijari manisnya benar-benar terlihat berkilau.

"aaargghhh!" Luhan memekik keras dan berguling kekanan-kiri. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengurangi perasaan membuncah yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Dadanya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memanas, dan rasa-rasanya bibirnya tak berhenti membuat senyuman lebar. Kalian tahukan rasanya? Rasanya itu, aduh! Luhan ingin berteriak sekarang –

"Ah! Ottohke~"

– dan ia benar-benar berteriak.

"Gege! Berhenti berteriak! Ini sudah malam! Simpanlah energimu untuk besok. Demi Tuhan! Kau sangat berisik sekarang. Dan berhentilah berguling di atas ranjangmu! Suara spreimu menggangguku. Aku tak bisa mendengar suara Kris ge dengan baik. jangan bilang kau melupakan eksistensiku yang tidur di kamar sebelah?! Lu Ge kau sungguh – "

"Yah! Berhenti mengoceh Zitao! Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku akan berhenti sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau tidur bersama gege?"

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, dan munculah sosok Huang Zitao, adik sepupu dari saudara jauh sang Ibu yang tinggal bersamanya, dengan memeluk sebuah boneka panda besar dan ponsel yang ia genggam.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeser tidurnya, ia menepuk ranjang disebelahnya, "kemarilah! Kali ini dengan senang hati gege akan tidur bersamamu."

Tao menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan memasuki kamar itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan kaki yang menghentak kesal, "asal gege tidak berteriak dan bergerak heboh di atas ranjang." Ucapnya sebal.

Luhan terkekeh, "asal kau tahu saja. ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan seluruh lampu rumah sudah dimatikan, dan seingat gege, besok hari jum'at. Kau ingatkan video yang diputar di TV tadi siang? Tentang han – "

"Gege~!" Tao dengan cepat melompat ke atas ranjang Luhan dan segera memeluk sang gege tercinta, "berhenti menakuti-nakuti Tao!" teriaknya nyaring. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan atas Luhan, membuat tubuhnya melengkung dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman, mengingat tingginya yang eum, cukup berbeda jauh dengan sang gege. Lebih tinggi Tao, padahal Luhan lebih tua.

Luhan meluruskan kaki Tao dan memeluk sayang sang didi. "karena itu, malam ini kau menemani gege ya?" dan Tao membalas dengan anggukan cepat, "tentu saja! bahkan besok malam, malamnya lagi, malam malamnya lagi, juga tak apa." jawabnya kemudian. Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh, ia mencium gemas rambut Tao, "bagaimana mungkin atlet Wushu bisa seimut ini~"

Tao menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan keningnya yang berkerut tak setuju. Ia sudah akan protes, tapi terhenti saat merasakan getaran pada ponsel yang masih ia genggam.

"ah, Kris Ge menelpon lagi!" ia berseru kecil dan segera membalik tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Luhan dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi leher. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan dengan riang –

"Hallo Kris Ge~"

– dan berseru begitu panggilannya ia angkat.

Luhan tertawa kecil, adik sepupunya itu sangat manja dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Namun saat pertama kali bertemu, ia terasa dingin. Karena memang penampilan luarnya yang cukup menipu. Tapi saat sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, kau akan tahu betapa imut dan kekanakannya bungsu Huang ini.

"iya, Kris ge. Malam ini Tao tidur dengan Luhan ge lagi. Tentu saja Tao sangat merindukan gege~ Kapan gege pulang? Apa di Canada banyak yeoja berambut pirang yang sexy dan berkeliaran didepan gege? Aku – "

Kekehan jelas terdengar, yang lagi-lagi, keluar dari bibir Luhan. Kekasih Tao itu, si Kris memang sedang pulang ke Canada, tempat orang tua namja itu berada. Dan ini sudah hari ketiga. Pantas saja si Tao itu merajuk begitu.

 _Drrrttt…._

Getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya diatas meja itu membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya menguping percakapan Tao dengan Kris. Dengan cepat ia meraihnya, dan senyuman itu kembali terlihat diwajahnya.

 _Ooh! Is calling_

Pipinya tiba-tiba memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, tapi tangannya dengan reflek mengangkat panggilan itu. Dan ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri, ikut berbalik dan membelakangi Tao. Hingga kini posisi kedua namja itu saling berpunggungan.

" _Hey, Lu."_

"Oh Sehun." Ia hanya bergumam pelan.

" _hahaha, kutebak. Kau pasti masih kepikiran tentang tadi malam."_

"pabo! Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Aduh~ bahkan jantungku tak mau tenang sejak tadi."

Dapat Luhan dengar suara tawa Sehun yang menurutnya merdu. Oke, sepertinya ia benar-benar gila, gila karena sangat mencintai Sehun. Semua orang yang mengenal namja Oh itu tahu, suaranya pas-pasan, _"kau harus tidur. Ini sudah sangat larut. Sudah lewat tengah malam bahkan."_

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak untuk melihat jam yang tertera disana, lalu kembali menempelkannya ke telinga, "katakan sendiri pada tuan Oh yang jauh lebih muda dariku, dan dia masih terjaga untuk menelpon kekasihnya."

" _baiklah Nyonya Oh. Sekarang kita harus tidur."_

Wajah Luhan memerah dengan cepat dan terasa cukup panas, hingga ia mengipasinya dengan telapak tangannya yang lain yang tidak menggenggam ponsel, "jangan memanggilku Nyonya Oh. Bagaimanapun aku namja, Tulen!"

" _iya, Lu~ aku tahu kok kau namja. Aku juga sudah membuktikannya sendiri."_

Dan Luhan tak tahu, apakah wajahnya bisa lebih merah daripada ini.

"berhenti menggodaku Oh Sehun!"

"jangan berteriak Luhan Ge! Dan Sehun! Kau harus melihat wajah Luhan ge sekarang. Benar-benar semerah tomat! Hahahahaha"

Luhan berdecak sebal saat Tao menginterupsi percakapannya. Sepertinya namja Huang itu sudah siap tidur, karena ponselnya sudah hilang dari genggaman.

"kau tidurlah dulu Tao." Ucapnya pelan. Tao mengangguk, "asal gege jangan berteriak lagi."

" _Lu, kau mengacuhkanku hanya karena Tao."_

Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara Sehun dari ponsel, dan ia tertawa kecil, "maafkan aku sayang~"

" _dan aku juga ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku akan memakai video call sekarang."_

"ya! ya! Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan sembari menjauhkan ponselnya, dan kini ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun disana. tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar, wajah kaku seperti biasanya.

" _hei Lu~"_ kali ini sebuah senyum tipis, hampir tak terlihat. Yang mengingatkan Luhan pada kekasih Tao. Kedua namja terdingin dan sok cool yang pernah ia kenal.

Oh Sehun dan Wu Yifan.

"kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun ah~ dan sekarang kau memiliki permintaan konyol untuk ber video call denganku. Lihat, aku masih sama seperti 3 jam yang lalu."

" _ya benar. Wajahmu masih memerah. Dan bibirmu masih tersenyum konyol. Kau memang masih sama seperti tadi malam."_

"jangan meledekku Sehun!" seru Luhan kesal.

Dan Sehun tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya diam dan memandangi wajah Luhan, membuat pipi Luhan kembali merona, atau memang sedari tadi tidak hilang? Entahlah. Tatapan Sehun padanya, meski melalui perantara video call tetap memiliki efek yang sama.

"Ehm, Sudah aku mau tidur. Aku lelah." Ucap Luhan setelah bermenit-menit hening. Ia merasa akan meleleh dipandangi seintens itu oleh Sehun. Ingat, Sehun yang tengah berbaring dengan kaos longgar yang memperlihatkan leher dan tulang belikatnya yang seksi.

"Besok kita masih akan bertemu kan?" tanyanya lagi saat Sehun tidak menjawab.

" _ya. Besok kita akan bertemu dengan salah satu pemilik WO yang kukenal."_ Jawab namja itu, akhirnya.

"siapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, _"besok kau akan tahu hyung. sekarang tidurlah. Jalja!"_

Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar, "jalja~"

Dan sambungan keduanya terputus.

Luhan menyamankan tubuhnya, membuatnya kini berbalik dan memandang Tao yang sudah terlelap dengan memeluk boneka pandanya, juga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ck, dasar bayi besar!" decaknya dengan senyum lebar. Ia mengacak lembut surai rambut Tao sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Dan ingatan mengenai kejadian tadi malam terulang lagi. Bahkan ia yakin ingatan itu akan terus berputar untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin sampai ia menikah nanti.

.

.

.

 **Flashback on**

" _date?"_

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan, atau ajakan? Apalah itu dari kekasihnya yang kini tengah menelponnya. Ia mengangguk, "ya, tentu saja."

" _kalau begitu turunlah dan buka pintu depan. Aku disana."_

Luhan terkesiap, "tunggu! Apa? Astaga! Berhenti membuatku terkejut hingga tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan pintu seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang depan.

" _aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya."_

"kapan?"

" _baru saja."_

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Itu tidak lucu." Dan ia membuka pintu hanya untuk mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan ponsel di tangan.

"Hi!"

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan di bibir Luhan membuat ia berdecak lalu membuka pintunya lebih lebar, "masuklah. Aku akan berganti baju dulu."

Sehun mengangguk dan masuk dengan santai. sudah ratusan kali ia datang ke rumah sederhana ini. Sebuah rumah 2 lantai yang cukup mungil, namun sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali dua orang.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh, dan ia mendapati Tao, teman serumah sekaligus adik sepupu Luhan, tengah berdiri dengan membawa sebotol minum ditangannya. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat mendapati baju apa yang dipakai namja Panda itu.

"seriously Huang Zitao? A short jeans, extremely short and big sweater? With a big panda printed on it? What's wrong with your outfit tonight? Are you a girl?" ejek Sehun.

Tao berdecak sebal dan berjalan mendekati Sehun hanya untuk menendang kaki namja itu, "Ouch! Itu sakit Tao!"

"salahmu!" ucap Tao sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Sehun menggeleng tak habis pikir, sweater Tao menutupi hampir setengah pahanya, membuat jeans yang ia pakai tak terlihat.

Sehun tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao, dan memeluk bahu namja itu erat, "Hey Tao!" panggilnya pelan. Tao yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya menoleh, "apa?"

Dan mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Tapi Tao tidak tersentak maupun menjauh. Mereka teman seangkatan saat kuliah, dan cukup dekat untuk bisa dipanggil sahabat. Bahkan jauh sebelum Luhan menjadi kekasih Sehun. Jadi keadaan seperti ini bukan suatu hal yang membuatnya kaget maupun malu. Sudah biasa.

"kau tahukan kalau aku seme?" Tao memandang bingung Sehun atas pertanyaan itu. "tentu saja. semua orang tahu kau seme dari Luhan ge."

Sehun menyeringai, yang jujur saja, membuat Tao merinding, "dan kau tahukan bahwa bagaimanapun seme akan tertarik pada uke? Apalagi pada seorang uke yang dengan sengaja tampil seksi dan menggoda didepannya. Seperti yang sekarang tengah kau lakukan." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Benar-benar mencoba menggoda Tao.

Tao memutar bola matanya lalu memeluk leher Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat wajah keduanya makin dekat, meski hidung mereka tidak sampai bersentuhan, "kau pikir aku akan tergoda tuan Oh? Kris ge jauh lebih seksi daripada dirimu. Dan aku yakin, Luhan ge dimatamu juga pasti beratus kali lebih seksi dariku saat memakai pakaian yang sama. Dan oh, sekarang kau tengah membayangkannya." Balas Tao jahil, bahkan ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"oke, sekarang aku cemburu."

Suara Luhan membuat dua namja jangkung itu menjauhkan tubuhnya satu sama lain. Sehun meringis kecil, sedangkan Tao menyengir lebar. Si Huang itu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan, ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"lu ge~ tadi Sehun menggoda Tao. Masa kata Sehun, Tao menggodanya dengan berpakaian seperti ini~ Dia berpaling darimu ge! Padahal Tao tak akan meliriknya~ Kris ge jauh lebih tampan darinya." adu Tao manja. Sehun hanya diam dan memutar bola matanya imajiner. "Tao, kau benar-benar anak kecil."

Luhan berdecak dan mendorong Tao menjauh, "jaga rumah, dan jangan pergi kemanapun." Ucapnya kemudian, tidak menanggapi protes Tao. Sudah biasa dua namja jangkung yang bersahabat itu saling menggoda satu sama lain. Sehun yang melihatnya menyeringai ke arah Tao dan dibalas dengan decakan sebal oleh si Huang.

"tapi ge~ Tao tak suka sendirian." Rajuknya manja. "ada Kwon ahjumma disini, Tao baby~ Jangan ber aegyo!" balas Luhan cepat. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"baiklah, kita pergi sekarang, Lu." Ucap Sehun sembari memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan sebelah lengannya. Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk pelan, "baiklah." Lalu ia kembali memandang Tao, "ingat, jangan pergi kemanapun. Dan oh, Tao, sepertinya benar kata Sehun. Ganti bajumu, tidak , hanya celanamu. Pakai yang lebih panjang! Apa kau akan tetap membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang belum kau tahu dengan pakaian seperti itu?" omel Luhan.

"aku akan tidur saja. sudah jam 6." Balas Tao pelan.

Luhan menggeleng, "makan malam dulu. Setelah itu kau bisa tidur. Gege akan berusaha pulang cepat, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa telepon gege."

"ada Kwon ahjumma disini, ge. Setidaknya Tao ada temannya sampai jam 8. Sudah sana pergi dengan Sehun! Bersenang-senang saja. lihat, wajah Oh itu sudah tertekuk." Sindir Tao.

Sehun berdecak sebal dan menarik Luhan menjauh, "baiklah, gege berangkat. Jangan lupa makan malam!"

Dan Tao tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sehun –

"kau terlalu memanjakan Tao, Lu."

– dengan kalimat sama, yang hampir selalu menjadi protes Sehun.

.

.

.

"ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Sehun begitu mereka duduk tenang didalam mobil yang kini mulai berjalan.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam biasa disebuah rumah makan sederhana tak jauh dari pusat Seoul. Tipikal Sehun saat mengajak kencan, makan malam romantic. Yang bahkan bisa 4 kali dalam sebulan mereka lakukan. Tak usah heran, penghasilan Sehun cukup lumayan. Jika tidak mau dibilang melimpah sebagai salah satu pemimpin cabang perusahan multi internasional di korea.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "aku sangat senang jika kau mau. Ingatkan besok hari jum'at? Kau masih harus masuk kerja. Dan ini sudah jam 9, kuharap kau tidak terlambat besok."

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Lu." Ucapnya. Dan kemudian mobil berhenti. Luhan menoleh keluar dan mendapati sebuah taman yang cukup indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala bertebaran dimana-mana.

"ini indah." Gumamnya pelan. dan ia baru sadar bahwa Sehun sudah keluar saat pintu mobil terbuka, dan Sehun mempersilahkannya keluar. Ia terkekeh kecil, Sehun dan segala sikap remehnya yang manis.

"terima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk, "kau berjalanlah dulu, Lu. Aku akan membeli bubble tea diseberang." Ucapnya kemudian. Luhan melihat ke arah kedai yang dimaksud Sehun lalu mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil, "jangan lama-lama" ucapnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"aku akan menyusulmu." Jawab Sehun.

Dan Luhan mulai mengelilingi taman itu.

Di tengah taman, seperti sebuah tempat istimewa dan utama disana, ia melihat sebuah jembatan yang sangat indah, yang terbentang diatas sebuah sungai buatan dengan lampu dikanan kirinya. Ini sangat indah, ia bahkan baru tahu bahwa Seoul memiliki taman seindah ini.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju jembatan itu, dan ia berhenti ditengahnya. Ia memandang sekeliling taman dari sana, karena ini merupakan spot tertinggi di taman itu. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat sosok Sehun yang terlihat berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa dua bubble tea ditangannya.

"lama menunggu?" Tanya Sehun begitu ia sampai didepan Luhan. Namja rusa itu menggeleng, "tidak. Sepertinya kedai bubble tea mu tidak ramai." Jawabnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat, "ya."

Dan setelahnya diam, sebuah kesunyian yang menenangkan. Luhan sangat senang saat keduanya tidak saling bercakap, namun kehadiran Sehun dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas. Seperti saat ini, saat namja Oh itu menggenggam tangannya cukup erat.

"Luhan."

Panggilan pelan itu membuat Luhan kembali menoleh menatap Sehun, dan ia berjengit kaget saat melihat posisi Sehun yang kini berlutut didepannya. Bubble tea milik namja itu ia letakkan diatas jembatan dan di tangannya, yang tidak menggenggam milik Luhan, terlihat sebuah kotak beludru yang terbuka, yang menampilkan sebuah cincin sederhana bermata berlian satu ditengah.

"aku tahu ini tidak romantic. Yah, aku bukan tipe namja romantic. Seharusnya aku membelikanmu wine, atau sesuatu yang lebih berkelas, bukan hanya segelas bubble tea. Namun, kau tahu sendiri betapa pentingnya bubble tea bagiku." Luhan membutar bola matanya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"jadi, sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Yang aku ingin kau jawab 'ya', karena aku akan bertanya, Lu Han, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menghabiskan sisa hidup kita bersama selamanya?"

Selamanya, ya? Batin Luhan. Ia mengulang kata itu berkali-kali dalam benaknya dan tanpa sadar ia menangis, tidak terisak namun air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lebar. Dan dengan cepat ia mengangguk, menjatuhkan bubble tea miliknya dan menghambur memeluk Sehun.

"aku mau Sehun! Astaga! Tentu saja aku mau!"

Dan Sehun tertawa, membiarkan Luhan duduk dipangkuannya, yang kini ia jatuh terduduk akibat tubrukan Luhan. Ia menarik tangan kiri Luhan, dan dengan lembut ia pasangkan cincin tadi di jari manisnya. Lalu ia mencium tepat dimana cincin itu berada.

"aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan tak berhenti menangis. Meski senyumnya masih bertahan.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Sehun."

Dan mereka berciuman, sebuah ciuman lembut yang tidak melibatkan lidah. Hanya saling memagut lembut satu sama lain.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

Luhan masih mempertahankan mood gembiranya hingga pagi. Bahkan ia sempat bersenandung riang saat mandi, bahkan saat memasak sarapan untuknya dan Tao. Kwon ahjumma yang kemarin menemani Tao hingga malam itu hanya akan datang dua kali seminggu. Selain itu, hanya ada Luhan dan Tao dirumah ini.

"Luhan ge~ selamat pagi!" sapa Tao riang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan dan memandang Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan bacon dan juga telurnya.

Luhan balas tersenyum, "pagi juga Tao~" balasnya tak kalah riang. Sepertinya mood dua namja itu sedang sangat baik.

"sepertinya kedatangan Kris sangat berpengaruh bagi mood mu hari ini. Kapan dia sampai Korea?" tanya Luhan sembari membawa dua piring sarapan bagi mereka. Tao tersenyum makin lebar, "siang ini. Tao akan menjemput Kris ge di Gimpo nanti saat istirahat makan siang. Gege sendiri?"

"sepulang dari kantor Sehun berencana mengajak gege untuk menemui salah satu Wedding Organizer yang ia kenal." Jawab Luhan. Ia mulai memakan sarapannya, begitu juga Tao.

Tao memandang Luhan dengan kening berkerut, "gege tidak akan bertemu dengan keluarga Oh?" tanyanya pelan. ia tahu, masalah mengenai keluarga Sehun itu menjadi salah satu topic sensitive bagi Luhan. Karena sampai sekarang, keluarga Oh belum menerima hubungan Sehun dan Luhan dengan baik.

Senyum Luhan menghilang, ia menunduk dan menghentikan makannya, "entahlah, Tao. Gege tak tahu. Mungkin Sehun memiliki rencana lain." Dan ia tersenyum lirih, "semuanya pasti sudah dipikirkan oleh namja Oh itu." Balas Tao cepat. Ia tak mau Luhan bersedih karena pertanyaannya. Seharusnya namja manis itu masih senang karena lamaran Sehun kemarin.

"tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Sehun untuk menikahimu, ge. Jangan bersedih, maafkan Tao ya? Seharusnya Tao tidak bertanya seperti itu." Sesal Tao. Ia memandang penuh rasa bersalah ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mengulum senyumnya lalu menggeleng, "tak apa, Tao. Gege baik-baik saja. tenang saja, masalah itu tidak akan mengurangi kebahagian gege." Jawabnya yakin. Tao balas tersenyum dan melanjutkan sarapannya, "syukurlah kalau begitu."

Tapi Luhan tidak langsung kembali menikmati sarapannya, ia berpikir mengenai apa yang ditanyakan oleh Tao. Ya, ia juga harus bertanya pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun, orang tua Sehun harus tahu, meski tidak sepenuhnya mendukung, ia harus tahu bahwa anaknya akan menikah. Luhan tak mau Sehun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada sejak lama, jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Karena itu, ia ingin Sehun dan orang tuanya memiliki hubungan yang baik.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyum yang lebar. Benar kata Luhan tadi pagi, urusan mengenai keluarga Oh dengan cepat terlupakan, membuat moodnya semakin baik. karena sejujurnya, masalah dengan keluarga Sehun bukan hal baru. Bahkan sudah terjadi sejak pertama kali Sehun mengenalkan Luhan pada orang tuanya.

"Luhan saem!" salah satu muridnya – Luhan bekerja sebagai salah satu guru disebuah SMA swasta khusus music – memanggil. Luhan menoleh, "ya?"

Siswa tersebut tersenyum lebar, "mianhamnida, saem. Lirik untuk music yang diberi oleh saem baru bisa saya berikan minggu depan. Hari ini belum bisa selesai ternyata. Namjoon pergi." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum penyesalan. Luhan melirik nametag siswa tersebut, _Kim Seokjin._

Ia tersenyum lembut, "gwenchana, Seokjin ah. Dan bilang pada Namjoon, genrenya pop ya. Jangan Hip hop. Dia senang sekali nge-rapp." Balas Luhan. Seokjin tertawa dan menunduk dalam, "gomawoyo, saem. Kalau begitu, permisi."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan siswanya pergi. Ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini deadline dari tugas yang ia berikan minggu lalu. Dan sepertinya banyak yang belum mengumpulkannya. Ia harus lebih tegas lain kali. Hari sabtu ia tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar, sehingga ia libur, berarti hari ini terakhir ia di sekolah.

 _Drrrttt…_

Ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya membuat ia meletakkan buku yang tengah ia bawa disebuah bangku tak jauh dari sana, dan ia juga mendudukkan dirinya saat tahu siapa yang menelpon.

 _Ooh! Is calling_

"yoboseyo."

" _hyung!"_

"ya?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, Sehun jarang memanggilnya hyung, jadi saat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu memakai panggilan honorific justru membuatnya canggung.

" _nanti sore jadi kan?"_

"ah, ke WO yang kau ceritakan kemarin?"

" _iya. Aku tunggu di café Baekhyun hyung jam setengah lima."_

Luhan tersenyum, "baik, Tuan Oh."

" _baiklah nyonya Oh. Tuan Oh mu ini akan kembali bekerja sekarang."_

Namja rusa itu terkekeh kecil, "baiklah. Bekerjalah yang rajin, arasseo?"

" _oke! Sampai jumpa nanti sore."_

"iya~" dan Luhan mengecek sejenak notifikasi di ponselnya sebelum kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku, "sudah jam 2."

Ia mengambil buku miliknya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang guru. Ia harus segera beberes dan pergi ke café Baekhyun, salah satu temannya dan juga Sehun. Ia tak mau kena omel Baekhyun jika hanya datang untuk meminum segelas jus lalu pergi begitu saja. namja manis dengan tinggi yang tak beda jauh darinya itu sangat suka mengoceh, atau bisa kau bilang sangat cerewet. Karena itu, Luhan lebih memilih menyempatkan waktu untuk bercakap dengan Baekhyun daripada kena omelannya.

.

.

.

 _Triing!_

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang berada diatas pintu menandakan seseorang memasuki café tersebut. Sebuah café yang cukup besar, berada di pusat kota Seoul dan pastinya terasa sangat nyaman dengan tema yang dibawanya. Apalagi terdapat outdoor area dibagian belakang, membuat café ini sangat dinikmati oleh karyawan yang pulang dari kantor, atau makan siang, atau mahasiswa dan siswa lainnya yang hanya ingin bersantai.

"eoseo waseo – eh, Luhan hyung!"

Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakang kasir tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Luhan. Dan dibalas dengan senyum yang sama lebar oleh Luhan, "Hai, Baek!"

Baekhyun memekik kecil dan keluar dari bagian kasir, "Taehyung! Gantikan hyung di kasir!" dan ia berteriak sebelum berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"astaga Hyung! kenapa tidak mengabari kalau mau kesini?" tanyanya histeris, "sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu hyung? aduh, sepertinya lama sekali~"

Luhan terkekeh geli, "baru minggu lalu kita bertemu, Baek." Jawabnya singkat. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "tidak tidak tidak! Rasanya sudah lama sekali~ hyung kemana saja seminggu ini?"

"kita duduk saja dulu, Baekhyun ah. Dan oh, Taehyung, aku pesan – "

"disini tidak ada bubble tea hyung." potong Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Luhan memukul pelan lengan namja Byun itu, "aku tidak mencari bubble tea. Taehyung ah, aku pesan jus strawberry dan juga cheese cake ya." Lanjutnya.

"dua porsi." Tambah Baekhyun sembari tertawa dan menarik, setengah menyeret Luhan untuk duduk disalah satu meja disana yang kosong, "jadi, hyung punya berita bahagia apa?"

Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "berita bahagia apanya?" jawabnya mengelak. Baekhyun berdecak, "sudahlah hyung, wajah sumringah dan senyum yang tak hilang dari bibir hyung mengatakan segalanya. Jadi, ada apa?" ulang Baekhyun.

Pipi Luhan tiba-tiba memanas, dan Baekhyun tertawa menyadarinya, "jadi~?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Sehun melamarku."

"APAH?!" dan Luhan bertaruh, suara Baekhyun terdengar keseleruh sudut café ini.

"Baekhyun, biasa dong!" ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Apalagi pengunjung café memandang mereka sekarang. Ia menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan diatas meja, sedikit meremasnya, "ulangi lagi! Si Oh itu melamarmu, hyung? Memberimu cincin dan mengajakmu menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun menggebu. Luhan hanya mengangguk kalem, "iya." Ia melihat jari manis tangan kirinya yang masih terpasang cincin dari Sehun, dan Baekhyun ikut melihatnya.

"Kya! Astaga hyung! kau harus menceritakannya! Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Luhan tertawa, "bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya kemudian. Baekhyun sangat lucu jika sedang antusias dan bersemangat seperti ini.

"ini pesanannya Luhan ssi." Suara pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam sejenak, "ne. gomawo." Jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya. Dan Baekhyun kembali memandang intens ke arah Luhan begitu pelayan itu pergi.

Ia dengan gemas meremas telapak tangan Luhan yang tengah ia genggam, "bagaimana Sehun melamarmu, hyung? ceritakan, ceritakan!" pintanya cepat. Luhan tertawa dengan semburat merah muda yang semakin kentara dikedua pipinya.

"aduh! Kau membuatku malu, Baek!" pekik Luhan sembari menyenbunyikan wajahnya yang ia tundukkan. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "tidak tidak hyung! kenapa harus malu padaku? Aku benar-benar penasaran hyung~ ceritakan juseyo~" pintanya lagi.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "serius ingin dengar?" tanyanya ulang. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja!"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengambil jus yang ia pesan dan meminumnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang. Momen semalam, saat Sehun memintanya menikah kembali berputar, dan itu membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat uh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya~ Hormon adrenalinenya bekerja dengan baik sekarang.

"beneran nih mau mendengarnya?" goda Luhan lagi. Baekhyun berdecak sebal, "hyung~ ayolah! Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana namja dingin macam Sehun itu melamarmu!"

Luhan berdehem pelan sebelum memandang Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Dan wajahnya terasa semakin panas, "aku akan menceritakannya. Jadi – "

Dan mengalirlah reka ulang kejadian semalam dari mulut Luhan. Ia benar-benar menceritakannya sedetail mungkin, pokoknya benar-benar mengulangnya dalam bentuk kalimat yang sempurna. Baekhyun mendengarnya baik-baik, benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Saat Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya, keadaan diantara kedua namja manis itu menjadi hening. Baekhyun maupun Luhan tak ada yang mengatakan apapun.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Luhan lirih saat namja didepannya tak segera mengatakan apapun.

"Waw!" dan tiba-tiba ia memekik kencang, "astaga hyung! Sehun bisa melakukannya! Aku yakin dia terlihat sangat menawan malam itu. Ah~ aku tak menyangka ia bisa melakukan hal seromantis itu!" komentar Baekhyun.

Luhan tertawa, "yayaya, aku juga tak menyangka ia bisa melakukannya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan!"

"Kya~!"

Dan terdengarlah pekikan nyaring dari dua uke manis dicafe tersebut. Tidak mempedulikan pengunjung café lainnya yang memandang mereka aneh. Mereka larut dalam euphoria yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Seperti fangirl yang menggosipkan idolanya. Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan masih asik dengan percakapan mereka, dari topic yang penting seperti keadaan café Baekhyun dan juga kelas Luhan, sampai hal-hal lain seperti gossip artis masa kini, dan juga Chanyeol serta Sehun, kekasih masing-masing juga tak luput dari perbincangan mereka.

"akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sudah tak pernah main di sini lagi hyung~ toko musiknya sepertinya sedang sibuk. Entahlah, semalam ia bercerita kalau ada barang yang datang atau apalah itu! Kan aku kesal sekali dengannya!" sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang bercerita. Chanyeol itu kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sama.

Luhan tertawa pelan, "sudahlah, tak apa. kalian kan tinggal serumah, masih bisa bertemu kan malamnya? Atau gantian kau yang mengunjunginya. Bersyukurlah kalian tinggal bersama. Dulu, saat Sehun sedang sibuk dan sering ke luar kota, bisa seminggu penuh aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

 _Triing!_

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar bunyi lonceng, dan karena posisinya yang menghadap pintu membuatnya bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sehun ah!" ia berteriak kecil dan melambaikan tangannya. Luhan langsung tersenyum lebar dan ikut-ikut menoleh. Wajahnya kembali memanas memandang sosok Sehun yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sehun menyentuh lembut kepala Luhan, "Hi, Baek hyung. hi, Lu." Dan ia menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan. Mengabaikan pandangan shock maupun pekikan kaget dari pengunjung café.

"aw~" Baekhyun menggoda mereka, "kalian sangat mesra didepanku yang seorang diri." Ucapnya kemudian. Luhan tersenyum malu, pipinya semakin memerah digoda begitu oleh Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"kita pergi sekarang, Lu." Ucap Sehun, lebih kearah pemberitahuan mutlak. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya diatas paha namja itu. ia mengusap sekilas cincin di jari manis Luhan. Dan Luhan tak berhenti merona, hingga wajahnya benar-benar seperti terbakar.

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sehun, "kau tak ingin minum dulu? Baek, bisakah aku memesan cola float, satu saja. biar si Sehun ini bisa meminumnya dijalan." Ucapnya pada Baekhyun. Ia melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan berdiri, mengajak Baekhyun untuk membayar pesaannya.

Sehun hanya diam, membiarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan menjauh darinya, menuju meja kasir. Ia melipat tangannya diatas kakinya yang ia silangkan dan tak melepas pandanganya dari sosok Luhan. Meski ia tidak sering menunjukkan secara terang-terangan dan verbal bahwa ia mencintai, sangat mencintai sosok mungil kekasihnya itu, ia berharap, dengan tindakan kecilnya seperti mencium Luhan kapanpun mereka bertemu dan menggenggam tangannya bisa membuat Luhan merasa dicintai.

"kajja, Hun ah!" panggil Luhan sembari melambai ke arah Sehun. Namja Oh itu segara bangun dan berjalan ke arah Luhan berada, yang masih berdiri didepan meja kasir dengan Baekhyun. Ia, seperti gerakan reflek, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan keluar, dengan salah satu tangannya membawa cola float, "aku pergi dulu, Baekhyun ah~ annyeong~"

"annyeong hyung, Sehun ah~!"

.

.

.

"hah~ bersama Baekhyun benar-benar membuat bibirku tak berhenti bergerak." Keluh Luhan begitu ia dan Sehun sudah duduk nyaman didalam mobil. Sehun memandang aneh ke arah Luhan, "maksudmu?"

Luhan tertawa geli, ternyata kalimatnya tidak jelas ya. "maksudku, si baek itu tak berhenti cerita. Membuatku mau tak mau juga ikut-ikut. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana cerewetnya si Baekhyun itu." Tambahnya kemudian. Ia mengambil cola float yang tadi ia beli dan meminumnya, mencicipinya sedikit.

"kau mau?" tawarnya sembari menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun melirik gelas yang dipegang Luhan dan mengambilnya, "gomawo."

"kita akan kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"ke tempat WO yang kemarin aku ceritakan."

Luhan berdecak, "maksudku dimana kita akan bertemu?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah cemberut Luhan, "tak jauh dari café Baekhyun hyung, Lu. Tak sampai setengah jam." Jawabnya. Kali ini ia menjawabnya dengan cukup panjang.

Dan setelah itu keadaan dalam mobil itu menjadi hening, Luhan maupun Sehun tak ada yang bersuara. Luhan bukan seseorang yang senang berbicara, setidaknya tidak secerewet Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu suka berdiam seperti ini. Namun saat bersama Sehun, namja tampan itu memberikan aura nyaman yang membuat ia tak perlu mengatakan apapun. Seperti saat ini.

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun, tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di benaknya, ia memiliki suatu hal serius yang harus ia tanyakan pada Sehun.

"Hun ah." Panggilnya pelan. ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini sepenuhnya memandang Sehun. Namja yang ia panggil itu melirik sekilas ke arahnya, "ya?"

Tangan Luhan mencengkeram erat ujung baju yang ia pakai, ia merasa sedikit gugup, "mengenai pernikahan kita. Eom – ehm, eomma appa Oh," – Luhan melihat rahang Sehun mengeras, apalagi cengekraman namja itu pada steer mobil terlihat mengencang.

– "apakah kau tidak akan memberitahu mereka? Maksudku mereka orang tuamu, sudah seharusnya tahu bahwa anaknya akan menikah." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam, ia tak menanggapi sama sekali pertanyaan Luhan. Ia tetap memandang serius kedepan dan tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti. Tidak, sepertinya hanya Luhan yang terkejut atas gerakan mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Luhan memandang bingung ke arah Sehun, "Hun – "

"Kita sampai." Kalimat singkat dari bibir Sehun menjawab semuanya. Tapi Luhan hanya diam, ia tak berniat membuka pintu mobil dan keluar begitu saja. Percakapan tadi, bukan, pertanyaannya tadi entah kenapa seperti masih menggantung di langit-langit mobil dan menunggu untuk diijawab oleh Sehun.

"Lu."

Luhan menoleh, dan ia tersentak saat mendapati wajah Sehun yang tak jauh dari wajahnya. Namja Oh itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

"masalah orang tuaku, biar aku yang mengatasinya. Dengan ataupun tanpa restu mereka, aku akan tetap menikahimu."

Dan sebelum Luhan sempat mengatakan apapun, Sehun sudah menciumnya. Tepat dibibir. Ia mengulum lembut bibirnya, benar-benar membuatnya terbuai dan tanpa sadar membalas pagutan itu. Bahkan Luhan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya dileher Sehun, membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

"ngh~" Luhan melenguh pelan saat lidah Sehun menyapu bibirnya, dan dengan pasrah ia membuka mulutnya, hingga Sehun bisa menjelajahi apapun didalamnya. Tidak lama Sehun bermain dengan lidahnya, karena beberapa saat kemudian ia memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Tangan Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan, mengecup ringan ujung bibir Luhan, sangat lembut sampai-sampai mengirimkan getaran nyaman ke seluruh tubuh Luhan.

Sehun memandang tepat ke mata Luhan, membuat Luhan tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja itu, "malam ini, menginaplah di apartemenku." Bisik Sehun dengan suara rendahnya. Wajah Luhan memerah, sangat tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Luhan, "ayo turun!" ucapnya kemudian. Ia segera keluar dari mobil lalu memutar dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"gomawo." Bisik Luhan, sangat pelan hampir-hampir Sehun tak mendengarnya. Sehun hanya mengulum senyumnya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk berjalan berdampingan memasuki sebuah gedung dengan warna dasar putih tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Luhan tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangan mereka, dan hal itu membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Tapi sebelum ia sempat protes, Luhan lebih dulu melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun, namja rusa itu sedikit meremas lengan kemeja yang ia pakai.

"aku gugup." Bisik Luhan. Sehun hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukan Luhan pada lengannya. Ia membuka pintu kaca dan memasuki gedung itu. Luhan sedikit terperangah kagum melihat dekorasi yang ada didalamnya. Memang, namanya juga wedding organizer, semua yang ada didalamnya benar-benar mengagumkan, seperti replika dari sebuah gedung pernikahan.

"selamat datang. Oh, Sehun ah!"

Suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh dan memandang seorang namja yang memakai pakaian kasual biasa, kemeja dan juga jeans, dan memiliki wajah, em, sedikit kotak?

"ada apa kemari? Duduklah dulu!" ucap namja itu lagi. Ia membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan dengan sofa dan juga meja disana. dengan lembut, Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk. Dan perilaku Sehun itu tertangkap oleh namja itu, yang memandang Sehun dengan sebuah seringai.

"jadi?" tanyanya pada Sehun dan Luhan begitu mereka sudah duduk. Sehun berdehem pelan, "aku sudah membuat janji dengan Minseok hyung, Jongdae hyung." jawabnya singkat.

Jongdae, namja itu tertawa kecil, ia menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, "sepertinya kau akan segera memberiku undangan. Siapa namja manis disampingmu?" dan Luhan merona mendengar kalimat itu.

"hyung tak perlu menggodanya. Ya, kami memang akan menikah." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Luhan, ini Jongdae hyung, Kim Jongdae. Dia kekasih pemilik WO ini. Dan Jongdae hyung, ini Luhan. Kekasihku." Sehun memperkenalkan mereka. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh Jongdae.

"sebenarnya, aku juga pemilik WO ini. Tapi memang seringkali Minseok hyung yang mengurusinya." Balas Jongdae. "tunggu sebentar, kupanggilkan Minseok hyung. dia dikantornya." Dan Jongdae meninggalkan keduanya disana.

Luhan menarik pelan lengan Sehun, membuat kekasihnya itu menoleh ke arahnya, "Minseok hyung itu namja kan?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun mengangguk, "ya." Dan menjawab singkat, khas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "pantas dia tidak terkejut melihat dirimu justru menggandengku, bukan wanita cantik kemari." Gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan memilih tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

Pintu dimana Jongdae tadi menghilang terbuka, dan munculah seorang namja manis yang lebih pendek dari Jongdae, "Kau sudah datang Sehun ah." Ucap namja itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kim Minseok?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya, terkejut mendapati teman semasa SMAnya lah yang dimaksud Sehun.

Minseok balas memandang Luhan, dan dia menampilkan wajah keterkejutan yang sama, "Astaga, Luhan!" iapun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Luhan yang mendapat respon seperti itu hanya tertawa dan balas memeluknya.

"aku tak menyangka ternyata kau kekasih si Sehun. Oh, betapa sempitnya dunia ini." Ucapnya begitu ia melepas pelukan di tubuh Luhan. Luhan tertawa, "dan aku tak menyangka kau memiliki WO bersama kekasihmu. Aduh, sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu? 3 tahun? 4 tahun?"

"5 tahun Luhan! Ya ampun~ kau tak berubah sama sekali. Kau masih pendek."

"ya! Lihat dirimu sendiri. Kau juga masih pendek, dasar!"

"Ehm." Deheman keras milik Sehun membuat Luhan dan Minseok memandang kea rah namja jangkung itu.

Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan kembali kesamping Sehun, "Hun, dia Minseok, teman SMA ku. Kenapa kau tak menceritakan padaku bahwa dia yang kau maksud kenalanmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Minseok?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Jongdae hyung itu dulu bekerja diperusahaan yang sama denganku. Jadi aku mengenal Minseok hyung darinya. soal dia adalah temanmu, aku tak tahu." Jelasnya singkat.

Minseok tersenyum melihat Luhan yang dengan nyamannya melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun. Ia tahu, paham sekarang kalau Luhan sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Ia mengenal Luhan dulu, saat masih SMA. Dan namja manis itu memang tak berubah, tapi bagaimana cara ia memandang Sehun, merespon kehadiran namja Oh itu membuat Minseok bersyukur, Luhan menjadi lebih baik.

Dulu, jauh sebelum Luhan bertemu Sehun, dia adalah anak yang pemalu. Tidak, lebih ke dirinya yang tak ingin membaur dengan orang lain. Minseok tahu, faktor dirinya yang sebatang kara, tanpa orang tua dan hanya tinggal menumpang pada sang bibi menjadi pengaruh utama. Jadi sekarang, saat ia melihat betapa ceria Luhan bersama Sehun membuat Minseok percaya bahwa hubungan mereka sangat membawa dampak positif bagi Luhan.

"oke, jadi mari kita mulai merancang pernikahan kalian." Ini suara Jongdae yang membawa perhatian bagi tiga namja disana. mereka segera menyesuaikan diri dan duduk saling berhadapan. Minseok dan Jongdae berhadapan dengan pasangan Sehun Luhan.

"kapan rencana pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Minseok. Ia menatap bergantian dari Sehun lalu Luhan.

"bulan depan." Jawab Sehun yakin. Luhan tersentak, "apa? Bulan depan? Sehun, bukankah bulan depan terlalu cepat? Kita belum mempersiapkan apapun."

Minseok dan Jongdae tertawa, "jadi, kalian belum berdiskusi mengenai tanggal pernikahan? Wah, kita benar-benar merencakan dari 0 ya." Ucap Minseok.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak setuju kalau sebulan lagi. Demi Tuhan Sehun! Kita akan menikah, bukan hanya melakukan pesta ulang tahun." Ucapnya protes. Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang lalu memandang Minseok dan juga Jongdae, "menurut kalian hyungdeul?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya, "terserah kalian. Jika sebulan lagi, kurasa jika hanya sebuah pesta biasa bisa kita usahakan. Tapi benar kata Luhan, ini sebuah pernikahan Sehun. Kau harus memikirkan segalanya matang-matang. Kau hanya akan menikah sekali seumur hidupmu kan? Dan aku yakin, kau pasti tidak akan mau menggelar pesta sederhana untuk pernikahanmu."

Sehun memandang Luhan, yang masih mengerutkan keningnya tak setuju. "masalah tanggal pernikahan, aku dan Luhan akan membicarakannya lain kali. Sekarang, kita membahas konsep acara dan hal lainnya dulu." Ucap Sehun akhirnya. Luhan mengangguk, "ya, begitu saja."

Dan mereka mulai merancang pernikahan untuk pasangan Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak hari Luhan dan Sehun bertemu dengan Minseok dan juga Jongdae, dan konsep dasar pernikahan merekapun sudah ditentukan. Dua bulan lagi, itu waktu yang sudah disepakati oleh Luhan dan juga Sehun. Pesta pernikahan mereka berupa garden party. Upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan siangnya, dan pesta malamnya. Upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan disebuah gereja sederhana dekat dengan digelarnya pesta mereka nanti.

Baru sampai situ persiapan pernikahan mereka. Seminggu ini Sehun disibukkan oleh pekerjaan kantornya, ia sudah mulai membereskan masalah-masalah yang ada diperusahannya, mempersiapkan cutinya untuk menikah, dan katanya, berbulan madu dengan Luhan. Bahkan destinasi untuk bulan madu mereka belum mencapai sepakat.

Luhan tengah duduk seorang diri didepan TV, dengan layar persegi itu menayangkan sebuah variety show yang tidak ia tonton. Fokusnya pada hal lain, yang jauh lebih penting dari tontonan itu. Ia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun, tentang pernikahan mereka.

Sejujurnya, meski ia dan Sehun sudah menjadi kekasih selama hampir 5 tahun, ia tak berani membayangkan bahwa ia akhirnya akan menikah dengan namja Oh itu. Bohong jika ia bilang tidak menginginkannya. Ia sering bermimpi, benar-benar hanya dalam angannya tentang pernikahannya nanti dengan Sehun. Namun sekarang, saat ia dihadapkan dengan persiapan nyata akan hari bahagianya itu, ia merasa belum siap.

Tidak! Ia tidak ragu sama sekali terhadap perasaannya pada Sehun maupun sebaliknya. Hanya saja ada yang kurang dari pernikahan ini. Ada satu hal penting yang benar-benar menganggunya. Ia namja, Demi Tuhan! Belum pernah ia menemui seorang pendeta yang mau menikahkan pasangan sesama jenis di Korea. Bahkan pernikahan sesama belum legal di negara ini.

Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, orang tua Sehun.

Ya, sebenarnya itu akar dari semua masalah yang ia pikirkan. Sampai sekarang, bahkan setelah 5 tahun Sehun berpacaran dengannya, orang tua namja itu tidak merestui mereka. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali mereka mencoba memisahkan mereka. Namun, Sehun benar-benar menentang tindakan mereka. Bahkan ia, dengan tegas dan lantang mengatakan lebih memilih tidak dianggap menjadi anak daripada harus berpisah dengan Luhan. Dan kejadian itu masih ia ingat dengan jelas, masih menyisakan luka yang sangat segar baginya.

Dan Luhan juga yakin, jauh di dasar hatinya paling dalam, Sehun sedih, namja itu pasti sedikit banyak menyesal atas perkataannya waktu itu. Anak mana yang rela 'dicabut' statusnya? Namun sekali lagi, demi Luhan, Sehun rela melakukan semua itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lelah, semua ini benar-benar menguras energy dan pikirannya.

"sudah jam 2." Gumam Luhan saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap jam diatas TV. Hari ini, ia dan Sehun sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu designer terkenal, Kris yang mengusulkannya. Ia adalah kakak kelas namja china-canadian itu. Ia juga salah satu designer dari perusahaan Kris yang berjalan di bidang fashion.

 _Ting tong_

Bunyi bel yang nyaring membuat Luhan tersentak. Ia segera mematikan TV, lampu, dan merapikan pakaiannya sebelum membuka pintu. Ia tahu, itu Sehun yang menjemputnya.

"Hi." Sapa Luhan begitu ia membuka pintu. Ia segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Ia sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun, membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum.

"kajja!"

Dan Luhan mencoba melupakan semua pikiran negatifnya begitu melihat senyum Sehun. Ia harus yakin, bersama Sehun, semua akan baik-baik saja. ya, semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di sebuah gedung perkantoran yang cukup mewah, itu adalah gedung kantor milik Kris, dan disalah satu lantai dari puluhan lantai disanalah sang designer itu berada. Sejujurnya, designer tersebut tidak melayani pesanan pribadi, apalagi hanya sepasang tuxedo untuk pernikahan mereka. Tapi, karena Kris, ya, semua ini berkat kekasih si panda itulah designer tersebut bersedia membantu Luhan dan Sehun.

"kalian sudah datang." Suara berat dan datar itu cukup membuat Luhan tersentak, berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya tenang dan memandang Kris, pemilik suara tersebut.

"kau mengagetkanku, Kris." Ucap Luhan kesal. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis dan berbalik, "ayo kuantar ketempatnya!"

Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti dibelakang namja jangkung itu. Luhan sedari tadi, sejak memasuki gedung ini tak berhenti mencengkeram lengan Sehun erat-erat. Sindrom gugup yang dialami Luhan kapanpun ia akan bertemu dengan orang baru belum banyak berubah. Apalagi menyangkut topic besar seperti pernikahan mereka. Sehuan tahu, kegugupan yang dialami Luhan berkali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sejak kemarin saat akan bertemu Minseok, ia sudah merasakannya.

 _Ting!_

Lift didepan mereka terbuka, "Luhan Ge? Sehun?"

Dan tiba-tiba berdiri sosok Tao di dalam lift. Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang, "kau benar-benar tak memiliki pekerjaan hingga hanya berkeliling kantor kekasihmu?" sindirnya.

Tao berdecak dan berjalan keluar lift menuju sisi Kris, ia dengan santainya melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekasihnya, "bukan urusanmu, Oh Sehun! Dan Lu ge kesini ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan.

"mereka akan bertemu dengan Kim Heechul." Jawab Kris cepat. Tao mengangguk paham, "aku ikut ya?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, semakin banyak orang semakin baik pikirnya, "tentu saja! ikut saja Tao!" Sedangkan Sehun dan Kris hanya diam dan tak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Kris berjalan masuk ke dalam lift yang masih terbuka, dan diikuti oleh ketiga namja lainnya.

"em, Luhan ge, sepertinya Kris ge belum menceritakan apapun. Jadi, biar aku yang mengatakannya." Ucap Luhan. Lantai tujuan mereka cukup tinggi, dan sepertinya saran Tao baik juga didengarkan oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

"mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Tao bergumam pelan, "mengenai Heechul hyung. pertama-tama, dia designer utama di perusahaan ini, jadi jangan ragukan kemampuannya dalam soal fashion. Heechul hyung orangnya cukup blak-blakan, jika tak mau dibilang kasar. Dia sangat suka membicarakannya langsung, tanpa basa-basi – "

"seperti Kris dan Sehun?" potong Luhan. Yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak terima dari dua namja itu.

Tao terkekeh lalu menggeleng kecil, "sedikit berbeda. Kris ge dan Sehun memang langsung pada apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan, tapi Heechul hyung eum, dia lebih senang bicara tapi mungkin gege akan sering mendengarnya menyindir ataupun mengeluarkan komentar kasar. Itu sudah menjadi satu dengan kepribadiannya. Tapi Heechul hyung sangat baik! sungguh! Tao sering bermain ke kantornya, dan Heechul hyung sering menjadikan Tao sebagai modelnya. Meski yah, harus siap-siap mendengar komentar pedasnya. Ah iya. Heechul hyung juga tidak suka dibuat buru-buru, dia lebih suka mengerjakannya secara mendetail dan sempurna." Jelasnya.

Luhan dan Sehun terdiam, seperti Kim Heechul yang dibicarakan Tao cukup masuk ke dalam orang yang sulit ditaklukan.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Tao dan Kris yang lebih dulu keluar, diikuti Luhan dan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"ah, iya Tao hampir lupa. Janagn panggil Kim ssi, atau seonsaengnim, atau apapun. Panggil saja Heechul ssi. Nanti jika dia minta panggil Hyung, turuti saja. oke? Heechul hyung memiliki aura diva yang sangat kuat. Kalian akan mengetahuinya jika sudah bertemu langsung." Tambah Tao.

"kau terlalu banyak bergaul bersama Heechul hyung." gumam Kris. Tao tertawa renyah, "biarkan saja! Heechul hyung senang memberi Tao hadiah-hadiah mahal." Jawabnya bercanda. Kris meliriknya tajam, lalu tiba-tiba ia memeluk pinggang Tao dengan sebelah lenagnnya, membuat tubuh Tao menabrak pelan sisi tubuhnya. Lalu ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di ujung kepala Tao.

"Kris hyung, jangan bermesraan didepanku. Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Itu sindiran tajam Sehun. Kris hanya menatapnya tajam, lalu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kaca tembus pandang yang memperlihatkan sebuah kantor dengan meja dan kursi serta perangkat lainnya.

Tao melepas pelukan Kris dan membuka pintu itu begitu saja, "Heechul hyung~" teriaknya nyaring. Dan ia langsung disambut dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman dipipinya oleh seseorang yang memakai topi lebar. Sehun hampir saja mengeluarkan komentarnya, tapi terhenti saat merasakan cengkeraman tangan Luhan yang mengerat dilengannya.

"tenang saja, Lu. Ada aku." Gumamnya sembari membelai lembut punggung Luhan.

Tao tertawa dan melepas pelukan mereka, "Heechul hyung, ini Sehun dan Luhan ge." Ucap Tao sembari menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun, yang masih berdiri dipintu masuk.

Heechul memandang Kris, "mereka yang kau maksud kemarin, Kris?" tanyanya sembari berjalan kearah Luhan. Kris mengangguk, "ya."

Sehun dan Luhan menunduk, "annyeong haseyo." Salam mereka bersama. Heechul tersenyum lebar, "baiklah. Mari kita lihat calon pengantin yang membuat sajangnim kita dengan rela meminta bantuanku untuk mendesign pakaian mereka." Ucapnya.

"ayo, lepas pelukanmu pada namja jangkung itu, manis." Ucap Heechul, ia menarik pelan lengan Luhan yang lain hingga menjauh dari Sehun. Heechul terkekeh melihat ekspresi khawatir dan gugup diwajah Luhan, "aku tak akan menggigit, oke?"

Luhan meringis, "ah, mianhae Heechul ssi. Aku hanya, eum, sedikit gugup." Balas Luhan pelan.

"baiklah, aku dan Tao akan keluar. Kuharap kau menepati janjimu Heechul hyung. tuxedo, dan pemotretan prewedding, sampai kostum dan apapun yang mereka butuhkan. Oke?" ucap Kris mengingatkan. Ia menggandeng tangan Tao.

Heechul mengangguk, "iya iya Kris. Sana pergi!" usirnya. Tao tertawa, "Heechul hyung, sini topinya aku pakai. sepertinya akan menyusahkan." Dan Heechul tanpa menanggapi kalimat itu melepas topi lebar yang ia pakai dan memberikannya pada Tao, yang langsung dipakai dengan senang hati oleh namja Huang itu.

"gomawo Hyung~ bersenang-senanglah Luhan ge dan juga Sehun!"

.

.

.

"oke, mari kita lihat!" seru Heechul, topi lebar yang sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya membuat kesan feminime dari namja itu semakin terlihat. Apalagi rambut pirangnya yang mencapai bahu, juga wajahnya yang memang, eum bisa dikatakan cantik. Baju yang ia pakai pun cukup menegaskan kesan androgini darinya.

"well, well, sepertinya kau jarang melakukan perawatan pada tubuhmu." Komentar Heechul saat ia membawa salah satu tangan Luhan ke depan matanya. Ia mengamati dengan seksama wajah, hingga kuku jemari Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya menelan ludah gugup, lalu dengan ragu mengangguk, "ya, aku tak pernah melakukan perawatan apapun, Heechul ssi. Hanya, yah, produk biasa."

Heechul mengangguk paham, "dan cara berpakaianmu terlalu sederhana sebagai kekasih dari Oh Sehun. Entah kau yang tak bisa menggunakan uang Sehun dengan baik, atau namja Oh itu yang tak memberimu uang yang cukup untuk mempercantik dirimu. Aduh, Luhan yang malang~ kau memiliki mata yang indah, pipimu juga menarik, bibirmu, hem, kissable huh? Kau hanya perlu sedikit perawatan, dan semua akan tampak sempurna."

Sehun mendengus tak setuju, "dia tetap can – "

"no, no, no!" Heechul memekik dan menggeleng cepat, "belum waktumu untuk berbicara tuan Oh." Ucapnya kemudian. Sehun berdecak sebal, ia memandang Heechul dengan tatapan tak sukanya. Benar semua yang dikatakan Tao.

"apa? Kau tak suka aku menyentuh dan mengomentari kekasihmu? Makanya, rawat dia dengan baik. aduh, sepertinya kau juga sangat kurus Luhan sayang~"

 _Lihat dirimu sendiri!_ Batin Sehun sebal. Tapi ia hanya diam, ia memilih duduk didepan meja milik Heechul dan melihat kegiatan kedua namja lainnya dalam diam. Seorang yeoja terlihat memegang meteran dan mulai mengukur tubuh Luhan. Sehun tak sadar, sejak kapan ada seorang yeoja asing disana? ah, biarkan saja, sepertinya dia asisten Heechul.

"ah! Aku memiliki sebuah tuxedo yang sepertinya sangat cocok denganmu. Tunggu sebentar! Hyeji, ambilkan tuxedo yang baru saja jadi kemarin. Ya, yang berwarna putih."

Lalu yeoja itu berlalu dari ruangan Heechul. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri didepan Heechul dan Sehun hanya menyilangkan kakinya duduk memandang malas kearah Heechul.

"nah, Luhan, kau duduk dulu, kita tunggu tuxedonya datang." Ucap Heechul lembut, ya ia berkata lembut pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk, "gomawoyo, Heechul ssi."

Heechul menggeleng cepat, "no, no! jangan panggil dengan embel-embel ssi. Hyung cukup untukmu. Berapa umurmu?"

Pipi Luhan menghangat, ia merasa malu saat harus menyebutkan umurnya dengan membawa title kekasih Sehun, jarak umur mereka cukup jauh. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, "29 tahun." Jawabnya lirih. Heechul terdiam, "waw! Kau terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada umurmu." Ia menyentuh lengan Luhan dan sedikit menarik atau mencubit bagian itu, "lihat! Kulitu masih kencang! Wah, kau benar-benar sempurna! Beruntung sekali Sehun memiliki kekasih sepertimu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan, semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya semakin terlihat, "tidak Heechul ssi – ah, Heechul hyung. aku justru sangat beruntung menjadi kekasih Sehun. Dia – "

Luhan memandang Sehun, dan ia mendapati kekasih yang lebih muda darinya itu memandang intens ke arahnya, "Dia, Sehun sangat sempurna." Dan keadaan menjadi hening, Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak memutus tatapan mereka.

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri, dan dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa disangka Heechul, ia sudah tepat berada didepan Luhan dan tanpa sungkan mencium kekasihnya. Luhan hanya diam, dan dengan pasrah menutup matanya, menikmati bibir Sehun diatas bibirnya.

"ckckckck,," Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "dasar anak muda!" gumamnya pelan.

Sehun benar-benar mencium Luhan, bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Luhan. Ia mengulum, menjilat, bahkan hampir saja membuka belahan bibir Luhan, kalau saja ia tidak membuka matanya dan mendapati Heechul yang masih memandang mereka. Ia melirik wajah Luhan, dan mendapati kekasihnya itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman mereka. Tangannya mencengkeram lembut kedua sisi wajah Luhan, dan dibalas dengan remasan pelan di kemejanya bagian pinggang oleh Luhan.

"Okay, Time out! Aku tak mau melihat making out season kalian disini. Dan kalian membuat asistenku ketakutan." Ucap Heechul.

Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka, dan menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Luhan sebelum mengambil jarak. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Luhan yang benar-benar memerah.

"baiklah, Luhan. Coba kau pakai tuxedo ini. Ada ruang ganti dipojok sana, ya disana." ucap Heechul., ia melihat Luhan yang masih menundukkan wajahnya memasuki ruang ganti di kantornya. Lalu ia berbalik dan melipat tangannya memandang Sehun.

"baiklah Sehun. Sekarang kita lihat milikmu."

Namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati Sehun, "ayo, lepas jas kerjamu!" perintahnya kemudian. Dengan malas, Sehun melepas jasnya dan memberikannya ke Heechul. Namja itu terlihat mengamati jas itu beberapa saat sebelum memberikannya ke asisten yeoja tadi.

"kau cari tuxedo yang seukuran dengan itu berwarna hitam dan juga biru tua, sapphire? jangan! Yang lebih tua lagi. Aku tahu kau sedari tadi menunggu untuk mengukur tubuh Sehun, benarkan? Maaf saja, namja didepanku ini sudah akan menikah, jadi kau tak punya kesempatan lagi, Hyeji ya." Ucap Heechul pada asistennya.

Yeoja itu terlihat menunduk malu. "ah, iya. Kau coba juga ambilkan tuxedo berwarna baby blue dengan ukuran yang tadi, untuk namja yang tengah berganti didalam. Jangan lama lama!" yeoja itupun segera keluar dari ruangan Heechul dan kembali menghilang.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh, menatap Heechul, "ne, Heechul ssi?"

"hyung for you too. Just, do you love Luhan?"

Sehun menikkan salah satu alisnya, ia memandang Heechul bingung, "pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tak akan menikahi orang yang tak kucintai hyung." jawab Sehun tegas.

Heechul terdiam, ia memandang Sehun, "Kuharap kau meyakin kan Luhan hingga ia benar-benar seyakin dirmu. Aku melihat ketakutan dan keraguan dalam matanya."

"bagaimana hyung bisa mengatakan seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun. Ia sedikit kesal

"Sehun." Panggilan lirih itu menghentikan niat Sehun untuk membalas kalimat Heechul. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Luhan yang berjalan ragu ke arahnya. Ia tercengang, hingga tak mengatakan apapun. Begitu juga Heechul. Kedua namja itu menatap Luhan tanpa satupun komentar yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia tak terlalu nyaman dipandangi intens secara lama, apalagi oleh orang yang belum ia kenal dengan baik. ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, dan pipinya memanas melihat tatapan Sehun padanya.

"apakah terlihat jelek?" Tanya Luhan, ia tidak tahan dengan suasana hening seperti ini.

Heechul yang pertama merespon. Ia menggeleng cepat dan mencengkeram lembut kedua bahunya, "astaga Luhan! Kau sangat cantik! Sungguh, kau sempurna!" ucap Heechul. Ia memutar tubuh Luhan sekali dan menariknya mendekati Sehun.

"lihat Sehun! Kau benar-benar pintar mencari calon istri."

Kali ini, Sehun tersenyum, sebuah senyum tulus yang benar-benar senyum.

"ya, Luhan memang sempurna."

.

.

.

Heechul memutuskan – tentunya dengan persetujuan Luhan dan juga Sehun – bahwa akan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna biru, tua untuk Sehun dan baby blue untuk Luhan. Dia akan sedikit membuat perbaikan dan juga memastikan ukuran untuk tuxedo mereka. Jadi, foto prewedding mereka baru bisa dilaksanakan minggu depan.

"besok kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah berhenti didepan rumah yang ditinggali Luhan. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh menatap Luhan.

Luhan ikut memandang Sehun, "aku pulang jam 3 besok."

"kita harus segera bertemu dengan Minseok hyung untuk konsep warna dan juga acaranya." Ucap Sehun. Tangannya tanpa disangka Luhan terangkat dan membelai lembut sebelah pipinya, "kau, yakinkan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan tersentak. Matanya membulat, dan ia memandang Sehun gugup. Matanya beralih dari wajah Sehun, memandang apapun selain kekasihnya, "Sehun, itu bukan tempatmu untuk menanyakan hal itu." Jawabnya lirih.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Sehun kini menggenggam jemari Luhan, menautkan milik mereka erat, hampir-hampir meremas milik Luhan. Namja manis itu kembali memandang Sehun, samar-samar membalas perlakuan Sehun pada jemarinya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia sebenarnya sudah menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Tapi, hah~ matanya memanas memikirkan hal ini.

"seharusnya, aku yang bertanya. Kau tak akan menyesal menikah denganku?" akhirnya Luhan bertanya, memecahkan keheningan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Lu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku tak akan menyesal, Luhan. Aku menginginkan ini semua." Jawab Sehun yakin.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, bibirnya terasa kering, dan ia sedikit menjilatnya, "maksudku, kau tampan. Sangat tampan. Kau juga sukses, kaya raya. Kau masih muda, jauh lebih muda dariku. Dan aku berpikir, apa yang kau lihat pada diriku hingga kau berpikir untuk menikahiku? _Selamanya_ hidup bersama namja miskin yang tak memiliki keluarga lagi sepertiku. Disaat kau bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun hanya dengan sekali lirik. Aku – aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, Sehun."

Kali ini air mata Luhan benar-benar terjatuh. Ia, sekali lagi menangis didepan Sehun, dan ia tak menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia terlihat begitu lemah didepan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun tidak beranjak memeluk Luhan, ia hanya memandang Luhan lekat-lekat, "Luhan, kau tahu aku sangat membenci saat kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan kurasa alasan itu cukup untuk membuatku memutuskan untuk bersamamu selamanya. Dan kau sempurna Luhan, sangat sempurna." Ucapnya tegas, dan yakin. Dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar sangat meyakinkan ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan semakin terisak dan menundukkan wajahnya, membuat keningnya bersandar pada tautan tangannya dengan Sehun.

"aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Gumaman Luhan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum, tangannya yang lain membelai lembut rambut Luhan. Dan setelah beberapa saat, isakan Luhan tidak lagi terdengar. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sehun dnegan wajah sembabnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam. Ini sudah cukup larut."

Luhan tersenyum sembari menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya, "ya, Tuan Oh harus memastikan kekasihnya tidur diatas ranjang."

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan sepelan mungkin. Ia pulang setelah memastikan namja rusa itu benar-benar terlelap diatas ranjangnya. Dan ia langsung dihadapkan dengan keadaan rumah yang gelap. Ia sudah akan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah saat mendengar suara pintu disamping kamar Luhan terbuka.

"Kris hyung?" ia memandang heran pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sebelah.

Kris hanya memandang Sehun lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Hi Sehun."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "apa yang hyung lakukan larut malam di sini? Dan, keluar dari kamar?" tanyanya bingung. Kris memutar bola matanya, "kau tak lupa kan? aku mengencani salah satu dari penghuni rumah ini. Dan kebetulan, mungkin juga tidak, kamar kekasihku bersebelahan dengan kamar kekasihmu." Jawabnya malas.

Sehun terdiam, "aku lupa." Ucapnya dengan kekehan samar. Ia menatap Kris yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi, didepan kamar Tao.

"coffee?" Tawaran Sehun itu dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Kris.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berakhir disebuah kafe semi bar yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kekasih mereka.

"jadi, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan to the point dari Kris itu membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang, bahkan ia belum sempat menikmati kopi yang ia pesan.

"cicipilah dulu kopi yang kau pesan, hyung. sekali-kali nikmati malammu tanpa Tao." Ucap Sehun kesal. Kris terkekeh sebelum menyesap kopinya, "every little thing about marriage starts to get into you nerves."

Sehun meletakkan kopinya diatas meja dan memandang Kris, sebelum lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, "aku tak tahu bahwa hanya untuk menikah serumit ini prosesnya." Ucap Sehun lirih, ia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Kris mengangguk samar, "salah satu alasan kenapa aku belum menikah sampai sekarang."

Sehun memicingkan matanya memandang Kris, "hyung tak ingin menikahi Tao? Walaupun aku terlihat sangat membenci anak manja itu, dia sahabatku sejak lama. Tidak seharusnya hyung memacarinya sekian lama jika tak ingin berlanjut kehubungan serius." ucapnya kesal.

Kris menggeleng, "bukan begitu Sehun. Umurku memang sama seperti Luhan, dan Tao juga seumuran denganmu. Tapi untuk urusan menikah, aku belum yakin aku maupun Tao sudah siap ke jenjang itu."

"sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat gugup dan bingung dengan persiapan pernikahanku dengan Luhan. Tapi tentu saja, aku tak akan memperlihatkannya didepan Luhan hyung. dia, hah~ dia terlihat sangat merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Benar kata Heechul hyung, aku harus lebih meyakinkan Luhan mengenai pernikahan ini. Aku mulai lelah."

Kris terdiam, ia menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. "sudah sampai mana persiapan pernikahan kalian? Kuharap kalian segera menikah dan tinggal bersama di apartemenmu. Tao sudah berjanji padaku akan mau pindah denganku jika Luhan sudah menikah denganmu."

"ya! Jadi itu alasan hyung sangat peduli dengan persiapan pernikahanku dengan Luhan? Ah, hyung cukup licik untuk bisa serumah dengna Tao." Sindir Sehun. Kris tertawa, "bukan begitu sehunnie~ yah, mengambil keuntungan tak apakan? Lagipula Tao tak akan mau tinggal sendirian. Jadi, yah, bisa dibilang ini menguntungkan aku dan Tao."

Sehun bergidik, "jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Menggelikan~" Kris terkekeh senang, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sampai mana persiapan pernikahanmu?"

"untuk urusan foto prewed dan tuxedo, sudah clear. Terima kasih untukmu, hyung. urusan gereja dan gedung juga sudah ditentukan, kita tinggal besok menyesuaikan tema dengan warna tuxedo yang sudah ada. Tinggal masalah hidangan dan juga undangan. Akhir bulan ini seharusnya sudah selesai. Hingga bulan depan sudah menyebar undangan, dan jika sesuai rencana, minggu kedua bulan depan upacaranya akan dilaksanakan." Jelas Sehun.

Kris hanya mengangguk, dan keadaan menjadi hening diantara mereka. Sehun kembali meminum kopinya, begitu juga Kris. Mereka tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi, hingga Kris membuka bibirnya.

"Aku harus banyak berterima kasih padamu, Sehun. Mungkin kau sudah mendengar ceritanya, dari Tao, atau dari siapa saja. saat SMA dulu, aku dan Luhan sekelas. Dan jika kau tahu, dia adalah murid paling pendiam di kelas, mungkin juga disekolah. Aku tidak dekat dengannya, kupikir ia tak memiliki teman dekat. Ah, kecuali Xiumin, Kim Minseok. Aku mengenal Luhan juga dari Tao. Ia memiliki kepribadian seperti itu, benar-benar tidak membuatnya dikenali oleh orang lain. Dia juga terlihat menghindari siapapun, hingga semuanya berubah saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya saat kuliah. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa mnejadi pribadi yang periang seperti ini. Dan semua itu karena dirimu Sehun."

Sehun menatap tepat kekedua mata Kris, mencoba mencari maksud dari cerita namja itu.

"jadi, apapun yang akan dilakukan Luhan, bagaimanapun ia bersikap, yakinlah, bahwa ia sangat mencintaimu. Ia bisa berubah demi dirimu, dirimu yang sangat dingin dan dielu-elukan oleh berpuluh yeoja diluar sana. Jadi, sebagai hyungmu, aku memintamu untuk benar-benar menjaga Luhan. Meski kita baru mengenal saat di universitas, tapi kau benar-benar cocok menjadi adikku. Bukankah begitu magnae? Kita memiliki banyak persamaan, kita sangat tampan, kaya, dan yang pasti digilai banyak wanita."

Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Kris. Hyungnya satu ini sungguh bisa membuat atmosfer terasa lebih ringan. Kris ikut tertawa dan mengacak kasar rambut Sehun.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah sejak aku melihatmu untuk pertama kali saat Ospek universitas dulu."

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang. Hari ini ia diajak oleh Minseok untuk melihat gedung yang akan dipakai untuk pernikahannya, sekalian menentukan property dan juga tata letak serta hal-hal kecil lainnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, ia ingin biar Sehun dan juga Minseok saja yang menentukan semuanya. Tapi karena Sehun tak bisa ia hubungi sama sekali, membuat ia dengan sangat terpaksa menemani Minseok menentukan dekorasi untuk gedung pernikahan mereka.

Luhan tidak menentukan secara detailnya, ia hanya diminta pendapatnya oleh Minseok dan juga Jongdae. Ia sangat gugup dan juga tidak percaya diri tadi, tapi karena ada Minseok, yah, teman semasa SMA nya itu sangat membantunya. Hingga semuanya bisa selesai sebelum makan malam.

"awas saja jika ia belum pulang ke Korea. Besok kita harus fitting dengan Heechul hyung." ucapnya gusar. Terakhir kali, namja Oh itu mengabarinya sedang ada urusan ke Jepang, dan ini sudah hari ketiga. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang. Ia sekali lagi mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Sehun, menunggu beberapa saat mendengar nada tunggu sebelum diangkat.

Tunggu! Sehun mengangkat panggilannya!

" _Lu?"_

Luhan tersentak, matanya entah kenapa memanas. Astaga! Ini bukan kali pertama ia ditinggal Sehun keluar negeri, bahkan yang lebih lama lagi pernah ia rasakan. Tapi kali ini Sehun pergi bukan diwaktu yang tepat, tidak disaat Luhan sangat membutuhkan namja itu disisinya.

" _Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan juga mengatur nafasnya agar stabil, "ya Sehun, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Luhan akhirnya. Ia memandang tangan kirinya, melihat cincin dari Sehun yang masih melingkar disana. setiap kali ia melihat benda berkilau itu masih melingkar disana, ia merasa tenang. Ia merasa bahwa menikahi Sehun memang sebuah kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi, bukan sekedar mimpi.

" _lalu? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga kau menelpon semalam ini? Aku baru sampai dikamar, hyung. kurasa masih sedikit Jet Lag."_

Rasa bersalah menyergapnya begitu saja. tidak seharusnya ia terlalu tergesa menghubungi kekasihnya, "maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak menelponku sejak pergi ke Jepang. Aku – "

" _kau merindukanku? Hehe, kau sangat manis."_

Wajah Luhan seketika memerah, "dasar! Sudah, tidur sana!" ucapnya ketus.

Terdengar suara Sehun yang menguap, _"geurae, aku akan tidur sekarang. Hyung juga segera tidur."_

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Sehun, sebenarnya hari ini aku diminta Minseok untuk melihat gedung pernikahan dan menentukan dekorasinya. Dan aku serta Minseok dan Jongdae sudah menentukan beberapa hal. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghubungi dan meminta pendapatmu. Tapi kau tak bisa aku hubungi. Apa, eum, kau tak apakan dengan keputusanku?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari line seberang _"aku tak keberatan sayang~ Justru aku senang hyung menentukan sesuai keinginan hyung. apapun yang hyung inginkan, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu."_

Luhan tersenyum, pipinya menghangat mendengar kalimat itu

"terima kasih, Hun ah. Aku benar-benar beruntung menjadi kekasihmu."

" _calon istri."_

Luhan tersenyum lembut, kekasihnya itu, ia jadi ingin menemuinya.

"iya Sehun. Oh, aku hampir lupa. Besok Heechul hyung ingin bertemu untuk fitting baju. Sekalian memperlihatkan apa saja yang akan kita pakai untuk foto prewed minggu depan."

" _baiklah. Akan aku usahakan untuk yang satu itu. Heechul hyung cukup menakutkan. Jam berapa?"_

Luhan terkekeh mendengar komentar Sehun, "Jam 1. Sekalian Heechul hyung ingin makan siang bersama."

"… _.. ya."_

Luhan mengulum senyumnya, Sehun pasti sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"jaljayo, Hun ah."

" _eung.."_

Dan sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Luhan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Ia juga cukup lelah memikirkan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Beruntung sekolah tempatnya mengajar memberi keringanan untuknya ijin untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan.

"hah~ menyenangkan sekali bisa merebahkan tubuh setelah lelah seharian." Gumamnya nyaman. Ia sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan ia juga sudah memastikan bahwa Tao menginap di tempat Kris malam ini, hingga ia tak perlu turun kebawah untuk membuka pintu jika sewaktu-waktu Tao pulang. Namja Huang itu sangat suka jika dibukakan pintu olehnya, ia lebih memilih menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa menit didepan pintu daripada menggunakan kunci yang ia miliki. Dengan alasan, _"jika aku masuk seorang diri, hanya gelap yang ada karena lampu ruang tamu pasti sudah kau matikan, Ge."_ Sangat kekanakan.

 _Dddrrrrttt…._

Getaran dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja nakas membuat Luhan kembali membuka matanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Siapa yang malam-malam begini menghubunginya? Hanya dua orang yang biasa menelponnya kapanpun itu, Sehun dan Tao. Dan Luhan yakin, bukan salah satu dari kedua orang itu.

Luhan segera duduk dan mengambil ponselnya, ia melihat sederet angka yang tidak ia kenal tertera dilayarnya. Ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam, dan dengan ragu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yoboseyo?"

" _yoboseyo. Luhan ssi?"_

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya tak enak.

"ne. saya Luhan. Maaf sebelumnya tapi saya berbicara dengan siapa jika boleh tahu?"

Terdapat jeda beberapa saat sebelum terdengar jawaban –

" _ini ibu Sehun."_

– dari line seberang.

Dan Luhan seketika membeku. Setelah lima tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, baru kali ini sang eomma menghubunginya. Sejujurnya, Luhan sama sekali tak menyangka akan dihubungi oleh orangtua kekasihnya itu. Dan ia juga tak pernah mengharapkan hal ini.

" _Luhan ssi?"_

Luhan tersentak, "ah, ne. chaesunghamnida. Ada apa menghubungi malam-malam seperti ini eomonim?"

" _besok aku ingin kita bertemu."_

Nada ketus dalam kalimat itu tak bisa begitu saja diabaikan Luhan. Ada perasaan nyeri didadanya mendengar nada tak menyenangkan dari calon mertuanya. Benar-benar menjadi bukti bahwa ia masih belum diterima oleh kedua orang tua Sehun.

"ne."

" _jam 9 di Hansel & Gretel."_

"ne, eomonim."

Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus begitu saja. tentu saja dari pihak ibu Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Telepon dari ibu Sehun ini benar-benar menambah beban pikiran dan menguras energinya hingga kedasar untuk hari ini. Bahkan ia masih terlalu shock dan hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya, telepon ini, ajakan untuk bertemu ini benar-benar tidak terlintas sedikitpun dipikirannya.

Dan malam itu Luhan juga tak tahu, ia tak sadar bagaimana ia bisa tidur disaat pikiranya sangat kacau seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, dan Luhan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak Dari ranjang kesayangannya. Bahkan saat pintu depan terbuka, setelah berkali-kali bel berbunyi, ia juga tak bersusah-susah melihat siapa yang masuk. Lagipula hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki kunci pintu ini, Tao. Siapa lagi? Yah, kecuali namja panda itu memberikan duplikatnya untuk kekasih dinginnya itu.

 _Tok tok tok_

Ketukan dipintu itu disusul dengan terbukanya papan kayu itu. Dan Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang saat melihat Tao, si pelakunya.

"kau tak perlu mengetuk pintu jika akhirnya langsung kau buka, Tao."

Tao terkikik pelan, "mian, ge. Apa gege baik-baik saja? gege sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan duduk disisi ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh lembut dahi Luhan, dan ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat tak merasakan perbedaan suhu dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum geli, "aku tak apa, Tao. Hanya malas saja turun dari ranjang." Jawabnya acuh. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang belum membaik sejak semalam.

Tao memicingkan matanya menatap menyelidik kea rah Luhan, "jika gege ada masalah dengan Sehun, gege bisa menceritakannya pada Tao. Bukankah sudah 3 hari dia tidak menghubungi gege?" ucap Tao pelan.

Luhan menggeleng, "gege baik-baik saja dengan Sehun, Tao sayang. Semalam Sehun sudah menelpon gege. Ja, sekarang kau siap-siap sana. Kau ada schedule kan pagi ini? Gege juga ada janji jam 9 nanti." Ucapnya sembari bangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk dan menepuk pelan kepala Tao.

Tao tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Luhan, "Selamat pagi, Luhan ge~"

Luhan tertawa mendengar suara imut Tao, apalagi namja yang lebih muda darinya itu mengeluarkan aegyo nya tanpa sadar, "selamat pagi juga untukmu, Tao."

Dan Tao keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Luhan yang menghela nafasnya panjang.

"kau sudah kehilangan satu keberuntunganmu sepagi ini, Luhan." Gumamnya sendiri. Setidaknya, kehadiran Tao cukup membuat moodnya sedikit membaik. Dan hal itu juga membuat pikirannya lumayan jernih. Niat awalnya untuk tidak datang menemui ibu Sehun menghilang. Ia kini mulai memunculkan niatnya untuk bertemu calon mertuanya itu.

Mungkin, ya, mungkin orang tua Sehun sudah mulai memandang baik ke arahnya. Atau jika ia boleh berharap, mereka merestui, minimal hubungan mereka. Yah, tapi ia juga tak mau mengharapkan sesuatu yang sangat tinggi seerti itu.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk café dengan sebuah plat nama besar diatasnya _Hansel & Gretel_, tapi kakinya seakan menolak untuk diajak masuk. Ia sudah berdiri hampir lima menit disini. Ia berulang kali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kasar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, apalagi keringat dingin sudah membasahi telapak tangannya.

Ia bisa melihat sileut ibu Sehun dari sisi ini. Ia pernah bertemu sekali dengan yeoja paruh baya itu, dulu sekali saat awal ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya Sehun membawa dirinya bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Karena sejak penolakan itu, Sehun sudah tak pernah lagi mengungkit-ungkit kedua orang yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil. Dan Luhan juga tidak seberani itu untuk menanyakannya.

Dan kini, seseorang yang sudah semaksimal mungkin Sehun jauhkan darinya justru memintanya bertemu. Ketakutan mulai membuat Luhan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi satu yang ia duga kuat, ibu Sehun mendengar rencana Sehun untuk menikahinya. Apalagi Sehun juga tidak menyembunyikan fakta tersbeut dari siapapun.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu janjian mereka, dan ia harus segera masuk sebelum menambah kesan buruk dimata calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Lu Han, fighting!"

.

"annyeong haseyo eomonim. Maaf saya terlambat."

Luhan menunduk dan berujar pelan didepan meja yang ditempati ibu Sehun. Yeoja paruh baya itu mengangguk kecil, "duduklah!"

Ia segera mendudukan dirinya, tanpa sadar bernafas lega saat ia sudah nyaman ditempatnya. Tapi saat menyadari tatapan ibu Sehun yang tak berhenti menatapnya, membuat ia tersenyum kikuk dan mencengkeram erat ujung baju yang ia pakai.

"Jadi, langsung saja. aku sebenarnya tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan, dan kurasa menemuimu hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan saat ini." Ucap yeoja itu. Luhan bergerak gelisah ditempatnya, ia yakin, ini pasti menyangkut pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

"apa benar, kalian akan menikah? Kau dan Sehun?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang, rasanya seakan jantungnya dipakasa berhenti, sebelum berdetak semakin kencang. Tuhan! Ini seperti eksekusi mati.

"eomonim mendengar dari mana berita itu? Apa Sehun – "

"Tidak penting aku dapat darimana! Jawab saja itu benar atau tidak?" nada dalam suaranya sedikit meninggi. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"n – ne eomonim, kami memang tengah mempersiapkan pernikahan."

Ibu Sehun tampak terkejut dan terlihat emosi, tangannya terkepal erat saling menggenggam diatas meja, dan ia memandang tajam ke arah Luhan, "aku tak menyangka kau berani melangkah sejauh itu dengan Sehun. Maksudku, Astaga! Apa tak ada satupun wanita didunia ini yang menarik dimatamu? Apa aku perlu memberi uang sebanyak yang diberikan Sehun untukmu? Apa aku juga harus memberimu wanita yang mau menjadi kekasihmu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu meninggalkan Sehun? Namja miskin dan tak memiliki orang tua sepertimu pasti sangat beruntung dan mendapat banyak uang dari Sehun. Iyakan?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar serentetan kalimat itu. Matanya memanas dituduh seperti itu.

"Kuakui, kau memang cukup cantik sebagai seorang pria. Tapi tetap saja, apa yang diharapkan dari hubungan sesama namja seperti yang kau lakukan? Bahkan kau tak mungkin mengandung anak Sehun. Jadi, apa yang diharapkan anak itu dengan menikahimu? Dan berani beraninya dia mau menikah tanpa memberitahu orang tuanya."

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, "eomonim, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi – "

"apa? – " ibu Sehun dengan cepat memotong kalimatnya.

" – kau mau bilang bahwa tak ada gunanya memberitahu orang tua Sehun? Memang! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan merestui hubungan kalian! Jangan harap kalian mendapat restu dariku."

Dan setelah itu ibu Sehun bangkit dan keluar café begitu saja. meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Air matanya menetes dan mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia terisak lirih dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya disana. Ia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung yang lain.

 _Drrttt…_

Getaran dari ponsel yang ia rasakan di saku celananya membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengusap pelan sisa air mata dikedua pipinya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk disana.

Dari Sehun.

 _Jangan lupa, nanti aku jemput di rumah._

Hanya sederet kalimat singkat. Tipikal Oh Sehun yang sangat malas sekedar memberi emoticon disana. pesan dari Sehun yang biasanya membuat sebuah senyuman terkembang dibibirnya kali ini tidak berefek bagi Luhan. Moodnya masih berada ditingkatan terendah, dan kalimat ibu Sehun masih terngiang jelas ditelinganya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap ke balik jendela yang menghubungkannya ke jalanan luar. Ia meringis, ibu Sehun memilih spot yang terlalu bagus untuk melabraknya. Dari sini pemandangan salah satu distrik perbelanjaan di seoul terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sehun?" ia bergumam tak yakin saat melihat sesosok namja yang mirip dengan kekasihnya itu tengah berjalan dengan seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang tergerai indah dipunggungnya.

Luhan percaya, Sehun tak akan mengkhianati dirinya. Dan berjalan dengan yeoja lain, bukan berarti selingkuh kan? Ya, dengan pemikiran itu Luhan mempercayai bahwa yang berjalan dengan yeoja itu memang benar kekasihnya. ia tidak cemburu, bukan, bukan perasaan cemburu yang tengah ia rasakan. Tapi lebih ke perasaan, … iri?

Ya, ia iri dengan yeoja cantik itu yang bisa tertawa lepas berjalan berdua dengan kekasihnya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Dan dilihat dari penampilan yeoja itu, sudah pasti berada ditingkat ekonomi yang sama dengan Sehun. Kepercayaan diri Luhan semakin turun, begitu juga moodnya.

Sejak awal, sejak pertama kali Sehun meminta dirinya menjadi kekasihnya, Luhan sudah memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sehun, apalagi hubungan mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Sampai sekarang ia masih merasa berjalan di batas mimpi dan kenyataan. Karena sekali lagi, Luhan tak pernah mengharapkan hubungan mereka sampai sejauh ini.

Semuanya bertambah buruk. Dan Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dalam keadaan speerti ini. Tapi janji dengan Heechul membuat hal itu tidak mungkin. Ia tahu, namja Kim itu termasuk seseorang yang disiplin, dan ia tak mau terkena kemarahan orang lain disaat moodnya buruk. Apalagi Sehun juga pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Jadi, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan sekarang adalah pulang, dan mencoba membuat moodnya membaik.

Luhan menunduk dan memandang cincin di jari manisnya, ia mengelusnya lembut. Cincin itu satu-satunya bukti, hal nyata yang menyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia memang akan menikah dengan Sehun. Dan saat ini, ia harus berusaha untuk membuat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai ia mampu mengulas senyum palsu didepan Sehun dan Heechul nanti.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Luhan, dan ia tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Sejak awal mereka masuk mobil dari tempat Heechul, tak ada satupun percakapan diantara mereka. Apalagi Luhan yang biasanya membuka percakapan diantara mereka juga diam saja. moodnya belum sebaik itu untuk bisa berbincang seperti biasa dengan Sehun.

Sehun menggeser tubuhnya, hingga kini ia menghadap ke arah Luhan. Tangannya terulur dan membelai lembut sisi wajah Luhan, membuat namja manis itu tersentak, "ada apa hm? Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? Seharian ini kau diam." Tanya Sehun lembut.

Mata Luhan memanas mendapati suara Sehun yang terasa sangat menenangkan ditelinganya. Sehun yang sangat perhatian seperti ini membuat hatinya menjadi lemah.

Luhan menangkup tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya, "Sehun, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanyanya lirih. Matanya menatap tepat ke kedua manik kembar Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Ia menggenggam jemari Luhan dan membawanya keatas paha Luhan. Hingga kini ia bisa melihat jelas ekspresi diwajah kekasihnya itu.

"Luhan, kita tidak membahas ini lagi. Kita sudah berpuluh kali membicarakan topic yang sama."

Air mata Luhan menetes, seiring dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng cepat, "tidak Sehun, kita membicarakan ini."

Rahang Sehun mengeras, "apalagi? Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu dan kau membalas perasaanku. Sesederhana itu dan aku bahagia." Jawabnya tegas. Ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata disana, dan ia tersenyum tipis, mencoba mengabaikan nada tak menyenangkan dari suara Sehun tadi. Ia juga tak menanggapi tatapan tajam Sehun yang mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk berhenti membicarakan topic ini.

"Sehun, tadi pagi, aku melihatmu di jalanan Gangnam." Ucap Luhan pelan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "ada apa kau pagi-pagi ke gangnam?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Luhan terlihat kaget, ia tak menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan satu itu, "aku menemui Yixing, ya, aku bertemu dengan Yixing disana, di hansel & Gretel. Dan aku melihatmu jalan bersama seorang yeoja."

Sehun tersenyum, "kau tak cemburu kan? Dia salah satu rekan bisnisku dari China. Kebetulan ada hal yang harus ia beli, dan aku sebagai tuan rumah mencoba bermurah hati untuk mengantarnya. Sekalian sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah menyetujui kerjasama kami." Jelasnya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Luhan menggeleng, "aku tak cemburu, Sehun. Kau justru terlihat sangat serasi dengannya. Kau yang tinggi dan juga tampan, bersandingan dengan yeoja itu yang sangat cantik. Apalagi rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Kalian cukup menarik perhatian disana, pasangan yang terlihat sempurna."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka, ia sudah akan membantah kalimat Luhan saat namja itu kembali bersuara.

"kau bisa mencari yeoja secantik itu, bahkan yang lebih sempurna darinya. kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja manapun hanya dengan sebuah senyuman simple darimu. Kau memiliki segalanya, dan kau sempurna. Tapi kau justru memilihku yang seperti ini."

Luhan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sehun, mengabaikan tatapan tajam namja Oh itu padanya.

"sampai sekarang aku masih tak bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu untuk lebih memilih menikah denganku. Maksudku, Sehun, aku tak memiliki apapun untuk bisa dibanggakan. Aku tidak kaya, aku juga tidak berpendidikan tinggi, tidak sepertimu yang lulusan S2 dengan prestasi luar biasa. Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang miskin. Ditambah aku juga namja, hubungan kita, jika aku jujur, timpang sebelah. Hanya aku yang beruntung mendapatkan dirimu Sehun. Jadi, sebenarnya apa tujuan hubungan kita? Bahkan sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan restu orang tuamu dan tetap nekat menikahiku?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Perlahan, Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia memandang terluka ke arah Luhan, "Jadi, waktu lima tahun ini kurang untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan apapun darimu?"

Luhan terdiam, air matanya kembali jatuh, lagi-lagi ia terisak. Tatapan kecewa dari Sehun benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

"kau tak yakin untuk menikahiku? Lalu kenapa kau menerima tawaranku?"

Isakan Luhan semakin terdengar, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, mencintaimu apa adanya. Kenapa kau tak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri yang aku cintai sebegitu gilanya?!" nada tinggi diakhir kalimat Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak.

"jika kau bahkan tak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri, mencintai dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan ku mencintaimu hingga tak berdasar seperti ini? Kurasa, kita tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan kita jika kau masih seperti ini."

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "kau tak mengerti Sehun. Ini bukan hanya masalah aku tak bisa menghargai diriku sendiri. Orang tua mu Sehun! Mereka – "

"Sudah kubilang jangan pikirkan orang tuaku!"

Luhan benar-benar terkejut Sehun menggunakan nada setinggi dan sekasar itu padanya.

"aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri dengan orang tuaku. Lagipula aku yang menjalani hubungan ini, aku yang akan menikah denganmu. Bukan mereka! Mereka tak bisa mengatur kehidupanku seenaknya."

Dan Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba menulikan telinganya dari isakan Luhan yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Sudah hyung. sepertinya kita terlalu lelah untuk berbicara baik-baik. kita sama-sama membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk bisa berfikir jernih. Lebih baik hyung segera tidur."

Bahkan Sehun tak menatap Luhan saat mengatakan itu. Dan Luhan tanpa mengatakan apapun – hanya sebuah gumaman 'ya' – segera keluar dari mobil, tanpa menerima maupun memberikan kecupan selamat malam, ia berjalan, hampir-hampir berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap punggung Luhan, masih mengikuti sosok kekasihnya itu hingga suara bedebam pintu yang sepertinya dibanting Luhan terdengar olehnya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

"ini memburuk."

.

.

.

Luhan duduk termenung didepan TV. Ini sudah jam 7 malam, tapi Tao belum pulang. Hingga kini ia sendiri, hanya ditemani oleh layar persegi didepannya yang menampilkan sebuah drama – yang tidak ia ikuti jalan ceritanya.

"sudah lima hari."

Gumaman lirih itu terdengar disela-sela suara tv yang cukup keras. Dan sekali lagi, air matanya kembali turun membasahi wajahnya. Selama lima hari, ya lima hari sejak malam itu, sejak pertengkarannya dengan Sehun, ia selalu menangis tiap malam.

Dan selama itu pula Sehun tidak menghubunginya. Sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Entah itu lewat telepon, maupun sebuah pesan singkat. Sehun benar-benar memutus hubungan komunikasi dengannya. Dan ia juga tidak mencoba menghubungi Sehun lebih dulu. Ia, entahlah. Pikirannya terasa sangat kacau. Bahkan ia juga tak menyangka bisa menjalani kesehariannya lima hari ini.

Luhan memeluk kakinya yang ia tekuk diatas sofa. Dagunya ia letakkan diatas lututnya, dan pandangan matanya terfokus pada jemari tangan kirinya. Kemarin ia baru saja melepas cincin pemberian Sehun saat namja itu melamarnya. Ia meletakkan cincin itu kembali ke dalam kotak asalnya, sudah siap jika sewaktu-waktu ia memantapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk mengembalikan benda berkilau itu pada Sehun.

Perkataan Sehun malam itu seakan menjadi sebuah peringatan keras untuknya.

" _jika kau bahkan tak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri, mencintai dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa mebiarkanku mencintaimu hingga tak berdasar seperti ini? Kurasa, kita tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan kita jika kau masih seperti ini."_

Dapat ia lihat perbedaan warna di jari manis tangan kirinya. Hampir satu bulan jemarinya itu terpasang cincin dari Sehun dan sekarang sudah memperlihatkan perbedaan warna yang cukup terlihat. Dan yang pasti, hatinya terasa kosong dan juga menyakitkan. Lepasnya cincin itu dari jari manisnya seakan membuktikan bahwa cinta mereka serapuh itu. Bukankah janji Sehun untuk menikahinya akan hilang begitu ia mengembalikan cincin itu?

Katakan dia bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan cinta dari Sehun yang sangat besar untuknya. Tapi ia tak memiliki rasa percaya diri sebesar itu untuk menerima sekaligus menjadi pendamping hidup bagi Sehun selamanya. Kata selamanya sebagai janji, sumpah pernikahan mereka nanti terasa sangat berat untuknya. Ia merasa baik-baik saja hanya menjadi kekasih Sehun, setidaknya namja Oh itu bisa memutuskan dirinya kapanpun ia mau.

Tapi pernikahan?

Itu jenjang hubungan yang jauh lebih tinggi lagi. Dan tidak bisa berakhir hanya dengan sebuh kalimat, _"kita putus."_. tidak semudah itu untuk memulai dan juga mengakhiri pernikahan.

Apalagi orang tua Sehun. Tuhan! Kenapa Sehun harus membangkang dari kedua orang tuanya dan memilih menikahinya yang hanya namja biasa? Disisi lain ia merasa berharga dan bohong jika ia bilang tidak senang dicintai sebegitu besarnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia merasa tidak pantas diperjuangkan sedemikian rupa. Apalagi ia tidak berkorban apapun untuk Sehun.

Luhan tahu, meski Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja, terlihat santai menanggapi kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mau merestui dan tidak pernah menghubunginya sejak berhubungan dengannya, jauh dilubuk hatinya, namja Oh itu pasti merasa bersalah. Ia pasti merasa sakit dan juga menyesal karena telah membangkang dari kedua orangtuanya.

Dan Luhan tak ingin Sehun menyesal lebih jauh lagi dengan menikahinya. Luhan tak ingin Sehun merasakan bagaimana sakitnya tidak memiliki orang tua. Karena waktu lima tahun tanpa bertemu dan juga bercengkerama dengan keluarganya pasti membuat Sehun tersiksa. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Luhan, Sehun tak perlu lagi berkorban untuk menikahinya dan menjauh dari orang tuanya selamanya.

Kata selamanya terdengar begitu kejam bagi Luhan sekarang.

"Hiks." Luhan semakin terisak. Ia merasa sangat bimbang sekarang. Ia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk membantunya keluar dari kerumitan pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa terjebak dalam sebuah labirin yang terus berputar tanpa jalan keluar. Ia ingin menikah dengan Sehun, sangat ingin. Tapi bukan seperti ini. Lebih baik lagi jika Sehun hanyalah manusia biasa, seseorang yang tidak memiliki tanggung jawab sebegitu besar pada beratus karyawan dibawah perusahannya. Jika Sehun bukan seorang anak yang harus melawan orang tuanya sendiri untuk menikah dengannya. Dan jika jika yang lain.

Dan dengan pemikiran yang semakin kacau itu Luhan terisak hebat. Ia menangis, setelah menahan selama lima hari hanya menyendiri didalam kamar, menangis tanpa suara, kini ia benar-benar mengeluarkan tangisannya. Ia tak menahan-nahan lagi, dadanya terasa sangat sesak, dan kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

"Sehun ah, Ottohke?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" ia memekik keras. Tangannya memukul dadanya berkali-kali, berharap dengan begitu sesak yang ia rasakan berkurang.

.

"Astaga Luhan ge!"

Pekikan Tao itu disusul dengan sebuah pelukan yang melingkupinya. Namja Huang itu memegang erat kedua tangan Luhan, menghalangi namja manis itu untuk memukuli tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gege, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia berteriak kencang. Dan tangisan Luhan justru semakin kencang, ia bersandar sepenuhnya dalam pelukan Tao, membiarkkan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"aku mencintai Oh Sehun. Aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Apa yang harsu kulakukan? Bagaimana ini~ aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti mencintainya. Tao, disini sakit, sangat sakit." Ia kembali memukul dadanya. Dan kali ini Tao membiarkannya dan memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. Postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari sang gege mempermudah gerakannya.

Tao memalingkan tatapannya dari wajah Luhan, ia tak tahan melihat ekspresi sang gege yang sangat tersiksa. Ia tahu, seminggu ini Luhan tak berhenti menangis. Tapi ia juga tak tahu bahwa gegenya akan serapuh ini. Ia tak kuat jika melihat Luhan yang seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Dan air matanya tanpa sadar menetes.

"Kris ge~" Tao memanggil lirih kekasihnya yang berdiri didepan pintu. Ia bahkan lupa pada eksistensi Kris yang mengantarnya pulang.

Kris berjalan mendekat dan membelai lembut rambut Tao, ia menunduk dan memberikan kecupan ringan disana. ia tersenyum menenangkan dan mulai membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu –

"Luhan ge!"

– tapi terhenti saat Tao memekik karena merasakan Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya. Tangisan Tao semakin kencang, "Kris ge bagaimana ini. Tao takut!"

Kris bertindak cepat. Ia meminta Tao membuka pelukannya dan melihat keadaan Luhan yang pingsan.

"Gege akan bawa ke kamarnya. Kau hubungi Sehun ya?"

Dan Tao mengangguk cepat, "ya. Ya, aku akan mengabari Sehun. Semoga Luhan ge tak pa. apa perlu Tao panggil dokter kemari?" tanyanya panic.

Kris menggeleng. Ia membelai pipi Tao dengan ibu jarinya, menghapus jejak air mata disana, "jangan menangis sayang. Luhan ge baik-baik saja. dia hanya kelelahan, dan sepertinya ia tidak makan dengan benar ahir-akhir ini. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Suasana dikamar Luhan terasa hening, tak ada satupun suara yang berarti. Hanya deru nafas Luhan yang terdengar teratur dan juga Sehun, ya eksistensi Sehun yang tengah duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring. Sehun langsung datang setelah menerima telpon dari Tao. Dan ia tak meninggalkan sisi Luhan sama sekali. Bahkan ia juga yang kekeh memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa kekasihnya itu.

Diagnoasa sang dokter membuat jantungnya terasa diremas. Luhan kekurangan nutrisi. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Luhan jarang makan. Bahkan ia terkena dehidrasi ringan. Sehun tak tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu lima hari ini. Sejak mereka bertengkar malam itu ia memang memutus komunikasinya dengan Luhan, dan ia juga tidak mencoba menemuinya langsung.

Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Jika Luhan tak bisa menghargai, mencintai dirinya sendiri, berarti ia belum siap untuk menerima cintanya. Tapi ia juga tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Melihat Luhan yang terbaling lemah diatas ranjang dengan infus yang terpasang ditangannya membuatnya merasa gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik. apalagi ia melihat dengan jelas jari manis Luhan yang sudah tidak terpasang lagi cincin darinya. dan ia melirik kotak cincin diatas meja, yang ia yakini terdapat cincin darinya didalam sana.

"hah!" Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia jadi tahu, paham mengapa banyak pasangan yang gagal menikah padahal tinggal menghitung hari. Mempersiapkan pernikahan ternyata tidak sesimpel yang ia bayangkan. Semua membutuhkan bukan hanya biaya dan juga waktu, namun juga perasaan, mental, serta pikiran.

"ngh~" suara lenguhan pelan dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Luhan yang tidak terpasang infus. Sudah 3 jam sejak Luhan pingsan, dan akhirnya namja manis itu terbangun.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang langsung ia rasakan. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, tapi terhenti saat merasakan selang infus disana. ia mengernyit heran. Ia yakin ini dikamarnya, karena ia sangat mengenali kamarnya sendiri. Dan saat ia akan mengangkat tanganya yang lain, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa. Ada seseorang yang menggenggamnya.

Mata Luhan melebar begitu melihat sosok Sehun, pelaku yang menggenggam tangannya sangat erat. Dan air matanya tanpa bisa ia cegah kembali mengalir. Ia tak tahu seberapa besar kerinduannya pada sosok Sehun sampai kini ia ada dihadapannya. Ia sangat – sangat sangat merindukan Sehun.

"Sehun ah." Ia menyebut lirih nama Sehun, dan dengan cepat, tanpa ia sangka Sehun berpindah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sangat erat sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun di lehernya. Bahkan bahunya terasa basah karena air mata Sehun.

Apa?

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, tetap memaksanya meski Sehun menolak untuk melepas pelukannya. Luhan akhirnya mendesah pasrah, "Sehun, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Hey," bahkan air matanya terlupakan karena Sehun. Ia sendiri tak menyadari wajahnya sendiri yang sudah basah karena air matanya.

Sehun tetap mempertahankan posisinya memeluk Luhan, dan Luhan membiarkannya. Ia tahu, memaksa Sehun sekarang tak akan ada gunanya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya dan balas memeluk Sehun, meski sedikit sulit karena posisi infusnya.

Mereka tetap berpelukan tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa menit. Sampai tangisan Sehun berhenti, namun namja Oh itu masih belum melepas pelukannya. Dan Luhan mulai merasa pegal.

"Sehun, bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu? Tanganku terasa nyeri."

Sehun dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan ia memegang lembut pundak Luhan, "mana yang sakit? Bagian mana? Apa aku perlu memanggilkan dokter lagi? Kau tak apa kan?"

Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi panic di wajah Sehun, apalagi pertanyaan beruntun itu benar-benar lucu untuknya. "aku tak apa Sehun." Jawabnya pelan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang, "syukurlah."

Dan setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening. Sehun kembali duduk dikursinya yang tadi, dan ia menghindari bertatap mata dengan Luhan. Luhan sendiri sangat kikuk dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia tak mau keadaan mereka kembali seperti kemarin, tak bertemu dan tak mengabari satu sama lain. Tapi ia bukan tipe seseorang yang memulai sebuah percakapan. Kepercayaan dirinya tidak setinggi itu untuk menghancurkan keheningan sekarang.

Tapi, demi Sehun, demi hubungannya dengan namja itu, ia harus mencoba. Bukankah Sehun memberinya waktu untuk berpikir? Jadi, apa yang sudah ia dapatkan lima hari ini?

Luhan menyentuh tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang tidak terpasang infus, "Sehun. Aku minta maaf."

Rasanya aneh mendengar kekasihmu mengatakan maaf dengan begitu formalnya. Tapi Sehun merasakan letupan kecil didadanya mendengar permintaan maaf dari bibir Luhan. Dan ia memilih menoleh untuk menatap wajah Luhan, yang kini sudah tak lagi basah. Luhan sudah berhenti menangis, meninggalkan matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah. Keadaan yang tak berbeda jauh dengannya.

Sehun memandang Luhan khawatir, "kau … tidak bermaksud membatalkan pernikahan kita kan?" tanyanya ragu. Luhan menggeleng cepat, "tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya yakin.

"lima hari ini, aku menyadari betapa aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!"

Sehun kembali menutup mulutnya yang tadi terbuka. Ia mengangguk, "baiklah."

Luhan tersenyum, "dan aku menyadari semuanya. Aku hanya perlu percaya padamu. Saat kau mengatakan bahwa aku pantas untuk menjadi pengantinmu, aku akan percaya. Saat kau mengatakan bahwa aku sempurna dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku hanya harus percaya. Bukankah begitu? Karena aku yakin, semua yang kau katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan. Bukankah kita sudah pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun? Dan untuk janji kita satu itu, aku sudah melanggarnya. Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku berkata bahwa aku menemui Yixing dan tak sengaja melihatmu di Gangnam, sejujurnya aku tidak sedang bersama Yixing. Aku bertemu dengan eomma mu. Ya, Eomonim meminta bertemu denganku."

Sehun benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak menyangka sang eomma akan nekat bertemu langsung dengan Luhan tanpa memberitahunya.

"kemarilah, dekatkan wajahmu." Pinta Luhan, dan Sehun langsung mneurutinya. Luhan tersenyum lembut dan menangkup salah sisi wajah Sehun dengan tangannya.

"aku akan belajar mencintai diriku sendiri. Dan itu bukan sebuah proses yang mudah. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengajariku. Karena itu, jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku. Aku tak mampu tanpamu, Sehun. Dan kita akan tetap menikah. Dengan syarat, kita mengundang orang tuamu. Kau dan aku akan menyerahkan undangannya secara langsung. Ya? Aku tak ingin kau terus-terusan perang dingin dengan orang tuamu. Sudah lima tahun kau menderita karena diriku. Aku tak mau merasa bersalah selamanya."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua kening mereka bersentuhan. Ia memejamkan matanya nyaman lalu mengangguk pelan, "ya. Apapun syaratmu aku akan setuju."

Luhan tersneyum, dan ia menarik wajah Sehun hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berbagi ciuman manis setelah lima hari tak bertemu. Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan, mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tak ada jarak dengan tubuh Luhan.

"tidurlah disini." Pinta Luhan saat bibir mereka berjarak, setidaknya cukup untuk mereka bernafas.

Sehun mengangguk, "ya. Tapi mungkin, kita perlu melepas infusmu." Jawab Sehun dengan suara beratnya. Luhan tertawa, "lepas saja. aku sudah merasa sangat sehat dengan kehadiranmu."

Sehun tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan kembali mencium Luhan. Kali ini tak segan-segan melibatkan lidahnya. Ia seakan mencurahkan segala kerinduannya selama lima hari ini dalam ciuman itu. Dan Luhan dengan senang hati membalasnya.

.

.

.

" _Astaga Luhan! Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu? Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama seminggu dan kau menjadi sekurus ini. Astaga! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu itu? Dia sangat kurus. Aku tak mau tahu, besok saat upacara pernikahanmu aku ingin berat badannya kembali normal. Aku tak mau tuxedo yang sudah susah susah aku buatkan menjadi terlihat tak pas dan kebesaran ditubuhmu sayang. Sehun! Dengarkan aku! Kau benar-benar harus mengurus kekasih mungilmu ini."_

" _dan – Ya ampun! Kau juga Sehun! Kemana berat badanmu pergi? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian seminggu ini? Kalian melakukan diet bersama? Sudah kubilang kemarin untuk mempertahankan berat badan kalian sampai upacara pernikahan. Kalian benar-benar, uh~ Hyeji ambilkan aspirin di tasku."_

.

Sehun tertawa saat mengingat kejadian tiga hari lalu saat mereka foto pre wedding dengan Heechul. Namja androgini itu benar-benar memarahi mereka karena berat badan yang berkurang. Dan akhirnya sesi pemotretan selama tiga hari di tiga lokasi yang berbeda berakhir kemarin. Dan selama tiga hari itu Heechul benar-benar cerewet mengenai berat badan. Bahkan ia sampai memberikan suplemen penambah berat badan untuk mereka.

Yah, sebenarnya Heechul tidak salah jika mulai panic. Karena 1 minggu lagi upacara pernikahan mereka terselenggara. Dan Heechul pasti menginginkan sebuah kesempurnaan bagi maha karya – tuxedo – yang ia buat.

"jadi, kau ingin memberikan undangan ini untuk siapa saja?" pertanyaan Luhan itu membuyarkan ingatan Sehun tentang kejadian kemarin. Ia mulai memperhatikan tumpukan undangan yang baru saja dikirim ke apartemennya oleh Jongdae. Karena memang Luhan yang ingin mengantarkan dan memilah sendiri siapa saja yang akan ia undang.

"Aku hanya butuh sekitar 200 undangan untuk diantarkan ke kolega dan rekan-rekan bisnisku serta pegawai perusahaan. Aku akan meminta sekretaris Kim untuk mengirimnya."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "apa? 200?" tanyanya kaget. Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat lucu. Dan ia memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir Luhan yang terbuka.

"apaan sih!" ucap Luhan dengan semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya. Sehun tersenyum, "tidak akan sebanyak itu yang datang nanti. Kolega bisnisku banyak yang diluar negeri, Lu. Dan pasti mereka memiliki jadwal yang lebih penting daripada menghadiri pernikahanku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa aku menikah. Hingga mereka berhenti mencoba mengenalkan putri atau siapapun itu padaku." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Luhan mencibir, "dasar sok terkenal!"

"kalau kau ingin mengundang siapa, Lu?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "entahlah. Aku tak memiliki banyak kenalan. Paling hanya teman-teman sesama guru di SMA, lalu pegawai di café Baekhyun, juga si Kyungsoo, juga kekasih hitamnya – "

"hitam-hitam begitu, Jongin sahabatku Lu."

"hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Hun ah~"

"lalu?"

"tentu saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kris dan Tao, tapi mungkin mereka tak perlu undangan – "

"Lu, kau tak lupakan bahwa untuk memasuki pesta perlu menunjukkan undangan?"

" – hehehehe, berarti KrisTao termasuk. Lalu Yixing dan juga Suho. Kurasa hanya itu yang akan aku undang. Minseok dan Jongdae tak perlu kita beri undangankan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "tidak perlu. Oh, soal pendeta yang akan menikahkan kita. Aku sudah meminta tiolong pada Suho hyung untuk mengatakan pada kenalannya, yang katanya mau menikahkan pasangan gay."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "siapa?"

"Siwon hyung."

"oh, Choi Siwon yang itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "ya. Dan apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa Park Jungsoo akan menjadi MC pernikahan kita?"

"Park Jungsoo MC nasional itu?!" tanyanya terkejut. Sehun mengangguk, "ya. Ternyata Heechul hyung mengenalnya. Hingga ia meminta tolong pada Jungsoo ssi, dan ternyata setuju. Heechul hyung juga meminta 10 undangan untuk teman-temannya."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "jangan bilang nanti Super Junior akan datang semua?!"

"mungkin." Jawab Sehun acuh. Dan Luhan memekik senang.

Sehun mengacuhkan reaksi berlebihan Luhan dan mengambil sebuah undangan dan memisahkannya dari yang lain, "lu, besok kosongkan jadwalmu. Kita akan ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah album foto prewedding kita yang aku minta pada Heechul hyung. Siapa tahu, saat melihat betapa sempurna dan bahagianya kita saat bersama dalam foto itu, eomma dan appa mulai merestui pernikahan kita."

Luhan tersenyum lembut, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang namja Oh itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada dada Sehun.

"semoga semuanya berjalan lancar Sehun. Orang tuamu, semuanya. Aku tidak mengharapkan sebegitu tingginya hingga orang tuamu bisa merestui pernikahan kita. Setidaknya, aku berharap mereka mau menerimamu lagi dengan baik dan tidak lagi memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa sangat merindukan mereka kan? Lima tahun waktu yang sangat lama untuk tidak bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

Sehun tersenyum, ia balas memeluk Luhan dan mencium rambutnya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu."

"aku juga."

.

.

.

Luhan memeluk erat lengan Sehun, hampir-hampir meremasnya. Dan Sehun yang mengetahui kekhawatiran kekaishnya itu membalasnya dengan menepuk pelan tangan Luhan yang melingkari lengannya, "semua akan baik-baik saja, Lu."

Luhan tidak mengangguk ataupun membenarkan. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup di atas batas normal. Rumah orang tua Sehun terasa lebih besar dan mewah dari terakhir kali ia kemari, lima tahun yang lalu. Dan hal itu justru semakin membuat nyalinya ciut. Padahal, sudah sejak pagi ia menyiapkan mentalya untuk bertemu dengan calon mertuanya itu. Tapi sepertinya semua itu sia-sia saja, lenyap tak berbekas saat pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"ah, Tuan Sehun. Selamat datang. Nyonya dan Tuan besar ada didalam, akan saya panggilkan."

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang membukakan pintu mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Dan Luhan semakin erat memeluk lengan Sehun.

Sehun berdecak dan dengan paksa melepas cengkeraman Luhan, "ini sakit, Lu. Kemarilah!" dan ia kini berganti memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan ganti meremas ujung kemeja yang ia pakai. ia tak menyangka rasa gugup yang melandanya sehebat ini.

"Hey." Panggilan pelan dari Sehun itu membuat Luhan menoleh, ia memandang penuh rasa takut pada Sehun, "aku tak tahu akan segugup dan setakut ini, Hun ah." aku Luhan. Sehun mengulum senyumnya dan sedikit menunduk, mencium lama kening Luhan.

"Gwenchana. Ada aku. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba meresapi kalimat menenangkan dari Sehun. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. ia mengulang kalimat itu berulang kali, mencoba meyakininya sepenuh hati. Toh, sekalipun orang tua Sehun kekeh tak merestui mereka, pernikahan akan tetap berlangsung. Undangan sudah disebar.

"ayo duduk!" ucap Sehun. Ia menuntun Luhan untuk duduk disebuah sofa berwarna gading diruang tamu. Luhan hampir lupa kalau sebenarnya Sehun juga termasuk pemilik – mantan penghuni – rumah ini. Hingga ia tahu dan paham apa saja yang ada dan harus dilakukan.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat tubuh Luhan menegang, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Ia mencoba tenang, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Luhan semakin gugup. Sehun memilih untuk tetap duduk dan mempertahankan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Luhan.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tak mengabari terlebih dahulu jika akna datang sayang?" itu suara ibu Sehun. Yeoja paruh baya itu dengan cepat mendekat ke arah Sehun dan memeluk anaknya, memberikan ciuman dikedua pipi Sehun.

Appa Sehun hanya diam dan dengan tenang duduk di sofa single tak jauh dari tempat Luhan duduk. Dan Luhan menunduk, memberikan salamnya, "annyeong haseyo, abeonim."

"ne, ne. annyeong haseyo Luhan." Balas sang appa. Memang, dibandingkan sang eomma, appa Sehun bersikap lebih baik. ia tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak mendukung hubungan mereka. Luhan menoleh kea rah eomma Sehun, sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan tajamnya.

"a – annyeong haseyo, eomonim." Ucap Luhan lirih. Tanpa sadar ia merapatkan duduknya pada Sehun, dan sang appa menyadari pergerakan itu. Ia tersenyum simpul

"ada apa kemari, Sehun, Luhan?" Tanya appa Sehun. Suara penuh wibawa terdengar jelas dalam kalimatnya. Sehun tersenyum, terlihat jelas ia lebih menyukai sang appa daripada sang eomma dalam bersikap.

Sehun mengeluarkan undangan dan juga photobook prewedding mereka dan meletakkannya diatas meja, "kami ingin mengantarkan undangan, appa. Ini juga ada photobook prewedding milikku dan Luhan."

Eomma Sehun terlihat marah, "kau benar-benar nekat melanjutkan pernikahan ini?! Apa yang kau harapkan dari menikahi seorang namja seperti dia?!" ucapnya sembari menunjuk Luhan. Tempat duduk sang eomma yang berada tepat didepan Luhan memperburuk segalanya.

Sehun memandang tak setuju ke arah yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu, "eomma. Bukankah setiap orang yang akan menikah menginginkan kebahagiaan? Itu juga yang aku harapkan dari pernikahanku dengan Luhan. Aku tak mengharapkan hal lain. Apa eomma tak ingin melihatku bahagia?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng cepat, "kebahagiaan macam apa? Kau tidak akan mendapat keturunan dari Luhan! Demi Tuhan! Apa benar-benar tidak ada satupun yeoja didunia ini yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya eomma Sehun.

"eomma, aku tidak akan mengulangi apa yang sudah aku katakan lima tahun yang lalu saat mengenalkan Luhan pada kalian. Aku kemari ingin meminta restu, aku akan menikah dengan Luhan minggu depan. Dengan ataupun tanpa restu eomma aku tetap akan menikah. Tapi Luhan memaksaku untuk kemari, ia memintaku untuk memberikan undangan ini secara langsung pada kalian. Apa aku perlu bersujud agar eomma tidak menganggu Luhan lagi? Cukup eomma! Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi istriku! Dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh! Dia bukan lagi namja miskin sebatang kara yang tak memiliki apapun. Aku akan mengangkat derajatnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh yang terhormat! Dia akan setara denganmu, eomma!"

Bukan hanya sang eomma yang terkejut mendengar kalimat itu, appa Sehun dan juga Luhan sama-sama tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu. Dan Luhan juga tak pernah mengetahui bahwa Sehun berpikir seperti itu.

"kau tak mengerti Sehun. Ini bukan hanya mengenai derajat ekonomi. Meski itu factor penting, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang entah kenapa selalu kau abaikan. Astaga! Kalian itu sesama namja! Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk menikah? Cukup sampai disini! Jika kedatanganmu hanya untuk meminta eomma agar merestui pernikahan kalian, eomma tidak akan memberikannya. Terserah kalian akan menikah atau tidak! Bukankah sejak awal sudah eomma tekankan, bahwa kau tidak boleh menginjak rumah ini kecuali kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan namja itu?! Jadi sekarang, sudah jelaskan apa jawaban eomma? Kau harus terusir lagi dari rumahmu sendiri karena namja ini."

Dan setelah itu eomma Sehun berjalan menghentak keluar dari ruang tamu. Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya, sedangkan Luhan memandang sendu ke arah menghilangnya eomma Sehun. Belum ada lima menit ia duduk didalam rumah tempat ia dibesarkan, dan sang eomma sudah kembali menghilang.

Luhan mengguncang pelan pundak Sehun, "Hun ah. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Sehun menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis, "aku baik-baik saja. ini lebih baik dari lima tahun lalu. Setidaknya, eomma tidak memukulku ataupun dirimu." Jawabnya pelan. Luhan menggeleng tak setuju dan menggantikan tangan Sehun memijat pelipisnya, "jangan begitu, Hun."

"ehm."

Deheman itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun tersadar, bahwa sang appa masih setia duduk disofanya.

"jadi, kapan dan dimana kalian akan menikah?" tanyanya kemudian. Sehun dengan segera mengambil undangan diatas meja dan memberikannya ke tangan sang appa. Sedangkan Luhan menunduk dalam, ia merasa malu interaksinya dengan Sehun diamati oleh calon mertuanya.

Appa Sehun bergumam pelan sembari membaca undagnan itu, "aku akan datang."

Luhan dengan cepat mengangkat wjahanya, ia memandang appa Sehun tak percaya.

"Appa serius?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya. Sang appa tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja. kenapa? Appa tak boleh datang ke pernikahan anak appa sendiri?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat lalu tiba-tiba memeluk sosok appanya, "gomawo, appa. Jeongmal gomawoyo." Gumamnya lirih. Appa Sehun membelai lembut kepala dan juga punggung Sehun, "appa tak pernah menentang keputusanmu untuk menikahi Luhan, Sehun. Appa hanya berharap, semoga kau tidak menyesal untuk kedepannya. Appa memang kecewa, karena kau tak akan bisa memberikan keturunan bagi keluarga Oh. Tapi setidaknya, kau bahagia dikehidupanmu saat ini."

Air mata Luhan meleleh mendengar ucapan appa Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya, namun terasa sia-sia karena air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Dan akhirnya ia biarkan saja. ia juga bisa mendengar isakan Sehun yang masih memeluk sang appa. Setidaknya, mereka mendapat restu dari salah satu orang tua Sehun.

Appa Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum memandang Luhan yang juga menangis, "Luhan, semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu kelak bersama Sehun. Appa yang akan mendampingimu berjalan menuju altar pernikahan. Kau mau?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk, "ne, tentu saja. gomawo, abeonim."

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Sejak pulang dari rumah Sehun, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Kali ini bukan karena mereka bertengkar ataupun berbeda pendapat. Ini semua usul Jongin, sahabat Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Ia mengusulkan untuk memisahkan Sehun dan juga Luhan, dan membuat kedua namja itu tak bertemu sampai hari H pernikahan. Dan sahabatnya yang lain menyetujui usul itu. Jadinya, selama seminggu mereka hanya bisa berinteraksi lewat ponsel, yang untungnya tidak ikut disita.

"Luhan hyung, jangan menangis! Astaga, riasanmu bisa hancur jika kau menangis sekarang!" pekikan Baekhyun itu membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya cepat, menghalangi air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Luhan menoleh dan memandang Baekhyun sendu, "aku tak bisa tidak menangis, Baekhyun ah. Eotteokhae?" ucapnya lirih. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan mengambil tissue untuk menghapus air mata disudut mata Luhan.

"tidak sekarang Luhan hyung. Astaga! Heechul hyung bisa membunuhku jika membiarkan kau menangis sekarang!" pekiknya heboh. Ia mencoba mengipasi wajah Luhan dengan kipas yang memang ia bawa.

Pintu ruang rias Luhan terbuka tiba-tiba, dan tampaklah sosok Tao, diikuti Minseok, Yixing, lalu Kyungsoo. Empat namja itu berebut masuk dan berdiri mengelilingi Luhan.

"astaga, Luhan ge. Apa gege sudah bertemu Sehun? Dia sangat tampan! Sungguh! Bahkan hampir menyamai ketampanan Kris ge."

Itu suara Tao, seseorang yang sangat membanggakan kekasih yang menurutnya sangat tampan itu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Sehun memang tampan, Tao. Dan Kris tidak setampan itu." Balasnya. Tao mencibir kesal, "Baekhyun ge selalu begitu." Ucapnya. Yang lain tertawa mendengar adu mulut antara Baekhyun dan juga Tao, namja Byun itu sangat suka menggoda magnae mereka.

"tapi Sehun memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo birunya." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berkomentar. Dan saat namja Do itu sudah bersuara, semuanya setuju. Kyungsoo termasuk tipe yang jarang berbicara dan cenderung serius, jadi semua langsung percaya begitu saja.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang, "kalian membuatku semakin ingin segera bertemu Sehun." Gumamnya lirih.

"aku tak menyangka kau yang pertama menikah diantara kita." Ucap Yixing. Ia menatap lembut wajah Luhan. Yang lain mengangguk membenarkan, "ya."

"ehm, Ladies, sepertinya ini sudah saatnya kalian duduk ditempat masing-masing."

.

"Oh Sehun, man! Wassup?!" suara berat milik Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Ia yang sebelumnya hanya duduk santai didepan meja riasnya kini menoleh, memandang temannya yang tersenyum lebar dan memukul pelan bahunya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "biasa saja. mungkin, gugup." Jawabnya acuh.

Chanyeol tertawa, "saat kau kaku begini semakin terlihat betapa gugupnya dirimu."

Pintu rungannya kembali terbuka, kali ini segerombolan namja bertuxedo seragam – hitam – memasuki ruang rias Sehun.

"Astaga, Sehun! Akhirnya kau menikah juga!"

Ini suara melengking milik Chen.

"aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar akan mennikahi Luhan hyung." Komentar Jongin membuat Sehun meilirik sebal, "apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Kau pikir aku hanya main-main mengencani Luhan ge?" ucapnya ketus.

Jongin tertawa, "bukan begitu, Hun. Hanya saja, yah, diantara kita kau yang pertama menikah." Jawabnya singkat. Sehun mengangguk kecil, "benar juga."

"kau gugup?"

Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, memandang tak percaya ke arah Joonmyun yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu, "seriously hyung? siapa yang tidak gugup dihari pernikahannya sendiri?" tanyanya sarkatis. Suho terkekeh, "aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu tegang Sehun, wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan."

Sehun mendengus kesal, "hyung tidak memperbaiki moodku. Sudahlah, keluar sana! Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Suara Jungsoo ssi sudah terdengar." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kris menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, "tenang saja, semua akan berjalan lancar."

.

.

.

Suara Park Jungsoo yang memanggil pengantin wanita – bukan, maksudnya memanggil Luhan terdengar menggema digereja sederhana ini. Sehun yang tengah berdiri di altar memandang penuh harap ke arah pintu gereja yang masih tertutup. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat deretan pertama dari kursi tamu yang dipenuhi oleh ke sepuluh sahabatnya. Ada satu kursi kosong disana, dan dada Sehun terasa sesak saat mengetahui bahwa hanya sang appa yang menghadiri pernikahannya.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah sangat bersyukur, kehadiran sang appa lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Pintu gereja terbuka, dan perlahan memperlihatkan sosok Luhan yang digandeng oleh appanya. Tuxedo baby blue yang dipakai Luhan terlihat sangat indah ditubuhnya. Ini bulan kali pertama Sehun melihat Luhan dengan tuxedo itu, namun kali ini terasa jauh, berkali-kali lipat lebih indah daripada saat mereka fitting.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, sangat terlihat kegugupan dimatanya. Dan perlahan, ia melangkah dengan diiringi sang appa. Luhan tidak membawa buket bunga, namja manis itu menolak mentah-mentah ide mengenai buket bunga saat mereka merencanakannya. Ia yang harus berjalan sepanjang aisle menuju altar saja sudah membuatnya sebal, apalagi ia harus membawa buket bunga.

" _aku bukan pengantin wanita! Aku juga pengatin pria, Sehun!"_

Sehun terkekeh pelan mengingat pekikan Luhan saat itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Luhan dan sang appa tinggal beberapa langkah menuju tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak lepas memandang wajah Luhan yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan riasan tipis disana. ya, meski Luhan memang namja tulen – Sehun sudah membuktikannya – kecantikan calon pengantinnya itu memang tak diragukan lagi.

"Sehun."

Panggilan pelan dari sang appa membuat Sehun menunduk, ia memandang sang appa yang memberikan tangan Luhan padanya. Dengan cepat, sedikit kikuk Sehun menerimanya, meremasnya pelan begitu sudah ia genggam.

"semoga kalian bahagia selalu." Ucap sang appa pelan sebelum berlalu dari sana. Sehun mengangguk, "gomawo appa."

Dan kali ini Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan. Mereka mulai berjalan mendekat ke tengah altar dan berdiri saling berhadapan didepan pendeta.

Sehun tersenyum mendapati mata Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sehun yakin, hanya sedikit gerakan dari kelopak matanya sudah membuat setetes air mata meluncur jatuh dippi Luhan. Tapi ia juga tahu, kekasihnya – ah, calon 'istri' nya itu sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya.

Luhan tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh MC, bahkan ia tidak menyimak dengan baik ucapan pendeta. Semua fokusnya tertuju pada Sehun, pada kekasihnya yang sangat tampan saat ini. Benar kata Tao, Sehun sangat tampan. Dan ini kembali menyadarkan Luhan, bahwa ia sangat beruntung mendapatkannya sebagai pendamping hidup.

Semuanya, semua yang telah mereka lalui untuk bisa berdiri disini seakan terlupakan, digantikan oleh perasaan berbunga yang menggelitik perutnya. Dada Luhan terasa sangat penuh, jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang dan ia juga sadar, air matanya sudah menetes jatuh. Saat ia membaca pergerakan bibir Sehun yang mangatakan –

– " _saya bersedia."_

Suara Sehun terasa sangat jauh ditelinganya. Tapi genggaman tangan Sehun terasa sangat nyata. Dan ia seakan kembali sadar akan posisinya saat pendeta bertanya padanya.

"apa anda bersedia, Lu Han?"

Luhan tersenyum, sangat kontras dengan matanya yang masih tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mengangguk pelan, tidak melepas fokusnya dari wajah Sehun.

" _saya bersedia."_

Dan Luhan tak menunggu kalimat apapun untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia tak mau tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan, ia hanya butuh pelukan Sehun.

"aku sangat bahagia, Sehun."

Sehun tertawa pelan, diikuti oleh suara tamu lain yang ikut tertawa. Bahkan berkomentar betapa lucunya pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Sehun membelai lembut punggung Luhan, "aku juga bahagia Luhan. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menikah denganku." Ucapnya pelan. ia mengecup sekilas pelipis Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya, memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka, "aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae."

Tangan Sehun terangkat dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan, perlahan ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sebelum mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Ia mencium bibir Luhan lembut, sangat-sangat lembut yang membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan merinding. Sehun mulai membuka bibirnya dan memagut bibir Luhan, hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum kembali melepasnya. Ia sadar, ini masih didepan umum.

"mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi Luhan dan Sehun. Sekarang hanya ada kita."

"ya, Kita."

.

.

.

 **END**

This is my very first Hunhan fic I've ever write. It's longer than I have planned before, I'm sorry if it is boring.

Hehehehhe ya, pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini~ dan juga terima kasih untuk HunHan Indonesia yang menagdakan Giveaway, sebagai salah satu factor pendorong untuk menulis fanfic ini. Gomawo semuanya~

Akun FFn : Kim Joungwook

IdLine : azkaamanina


End file.
